BSSM Gold
by Kagura Umi
Summary: A new group of Senshi descend from the sky which leads to new friendships and tons of new problems
1. Prologue

BSSM Gold  
  
Prologue   
  
Umi adjusted her dark sunglasses and stared up at the blue sky. Her pale skin was starting to tan under the bright sun, and she was sweating terribly. She 'hated' the heat.   
  
"When are we going sswwimming," she whined, jumping up from her position, and smacking Himiko. "This heat is 'killing' me!!!"  
  
Himiko glanced up at her pale friend, and snickered, "Really Umi? I thought you were enjoying yourself." Himiko was really hoping Umi would fall into the trap she had laid out for her. Getting Umi mad was one of her specialties.  
  
"Himiko no baka," Tenshi murmured, "there's no way the ice child would enjoy herself in this heat." Tenshi rolled over on her beach towel, and removing her sunglasses, fixed Himiko with a questioning stare. "Besides, what makes you think she's stupid enough to fall into your word traps?"  
  
Himiko laughed, and tossed her hair back with a flick of her wrist, "Oh, I never thought she was stupid as to fall into my traps," she stopped to giggle, "Just 'short' tempered!"   
  
" 'Himiko'! How could you be so mean to me after you promised you wouldn't during the vacation?!" Umi cried, jumping to her feet.  
  
Himiko laughed again, "And what are you going to do about it? Whine like Usagi-chan?!" She collapsed in a fit of giggles.  
  
Umi smirked. "No, I'm going to do this," she said, then proceeded to tackle the red haired girl.  
  
Tenshi stood up and dusted her self off. "Well, while you two kill each other, I'm going to find Kaze and Tsunami." She then stalked away.  
  
***  
  
Usagi glanced up from her fifth sundae, just in time to hear Rei snickering over some comment she had just made. Her eyes filled with her play tears, as she glanced from one Inner Senshi to another, all laughing at Rei's joke as well.   
  
"What's so funny?" Usagi asked, wiping ice cream from her mouth with her hand.  
  
"Only that, you'll be the size of a sumo wrestler in no time, at this rate of eating." Rei said, sniggering.  
  
Usagi began to cry, "Rei-chan, you're so mean to me, and right after Mamo-chan left me!! Why, why, why?!"  
  
Rei flushed, and lowered her head refusing to meet Usagi's gaze, "It's just that…"   
  
" Minna! Look at the sky… it's snowing?!" Minako shouted, standing up. Several people turned around to look at her. She giggled nervously, "What?! I'm not kidding, it really is snowing, and it's real yuki, just look." The people turned their gaze to the outside, and gasped at what they saw. Immediately, they ran out into the powdery white.  
  
"Yuki?" Rei whispered. Instantly, pained shrieks tore at the air reaching their ears.   
  
Makoto looked out the window and pulled her friends closer to the glass. Blood trailed along the streets, gathering in pools around the fallen people. Red scrapes marred their now disfigured bodies. If ever mass destruction was this malicious, it certainly had never had appeared before the eyes of these young girls, who had already seen the horrors of many battles. "Nani kuso?" Makoto muttered, pushing her way out of the booth, so as not to be crammed by four other bodies. "How the heck could a powdery thing like snow do this?"  
  
Ami-chan already had her computer out and was analyzing the murderous flakes of white.  
  
"Death has come," Rei whispered.  
  
***  
  
Shadowy figures pressed their faces against the glass of the black carousel. Gazing down upon the earth, the center figure smiled maliciously to her right. "Very good work Aquarius, if ever I have appreciated your assistance it is now."   
  
The figure called Aquarius sneered at her fellow shadows. "Arigato your majesty."  
  
  
END PROLOGUE   
  



	2. Celestial

Note: We'd like to let you know one person does not write this. Kagura 'and' Umi wrote this fic together. When addressing us please use both of our names. We feel that this is a group effort and we should be regarded as two individuals. Arigato!  
  
  
  
BSSM Gold  
  
Part One: Celestial  
  
Episode One: Disaster! Senshi called out of Retirement!  
  
Opening theme "Take My Revolution"(this song rocks)  
  
Rei quietly set her things for class to begin. She didn't feel very much like talking, and the Sensei could be there at any moment. As if on cue, the sliding, classroom door opened, but it wasn't the sensei that stepped in. In his place, there was a young woman who had to be only a year or so older than her with light aqua locks tied into high style pigtails. Her emerald eyes searched the room, and she gave a slight smirk. "Ohayo Minna. Watashi wa, Umino Arashi-sensei," she said in a childish voice. "I shall be teaching this English class in place of Tamada-sensei. Now please be seated."  
  
Everyone stayed standing and stared at her. Some mouths were open, and no one complied with her order. She glared around the room, her eyes flashing with bright green fire, "Shall I do this the hard way students?" she questioned, maliciously. Everyone sat down and took out their materials for class. " Thank you, now to get acquainted with this 'lovely' class. I shall take roll, so please say 'here' or 'present' when I call your name… No exceptions!" she snapped, and began reading out the names of the class roster.  
  
Rei was awestruck. Now this was a sensei! She was pretty, and yet commanding; vicious, yet fair. She could learn to like this sensei very easily. Rei snapped to attention, just as her name was called. She quickly replied, "Here."   
  
She watched in surprise as the Sensei smiled. "I've heard a lot about you Hino-san, and I hope you'll perform just as well under me as you did Tamada-sensei." Umino-sensei then went back to calling roll.  
  
***  
  
The halls of Azabu Juuban District Senior High School were deserted, but for a few late stragglers. As always, Tsukino Usagi was one of them along with Aino Minako, Kino Makoto, and a new girl whom they had never seen before. All four sped along the hallways sliding to a stop before the classroom door. Pushing it open they entered the classroom just as the final bell rang. Usagi draped herself over a desk holding her stomach and crying, "Minako-chan, I'm going to puke!"   
  
Minako's face held a pained expression, and she held up her fist. "Usagi-chan, if you hadn't stopped for Nikuman none of this would've happened, and you wouldn't have to puke." Plopping down in her own desk, she continued, " I hope you do puke."   
  
Makoto took a moment to laugh at her friends, but her attention was quickly distracted to the girl who had been running with them. She turned to her, and locked with blue eyes. Makoto blinked… or were they pink; she blinked again and took in her blond shoulder length hair and short height of about 5'1. They girl smiled at her, just as Haruna-sensei began speaking, "Nice of you to join us Kino-san, Aino-san," she glared at Usagi, " 'Tsukino-san'." She turned to the new girl and smiled, then turned back to the class as Makoto took her seat. "Now, class, I'd like to introduce your new student teacher for the year, Rurouni Sakura-sensei. I realize she looks rather young… demo, she's quite qualified to teach this class and I hope you respect her as you did me," Haruna-sensei growled, and glared at Usagi again, "And some of you more so… 'much' more so."  
  
Usagi gulped as the rest of the students gave the standard 'Hai Sensei-san.' She had a feeling this year was going to be a royal nightmare, and then some.  
  
***  
  
Michiru and Haruka sat together at the lunch table. Haruka's arm was draped over Michiru's shoulder, as they talked quietly about classes. So far that day, they had gotten two new students, both of whom they did not trust. They hoped the Silver Senshi would get back soon, so they could discuss these new attendants.   
  
They looked up from their chat as someone spoke to them, "Is this seat free?" the voice queried. Looking down at them was one of the new ladies. Her orange hair fluttered ever so slightly in the wind, flying into her golden eyes.   
  
Haruka glared, about to say 'no' when Michiru spoke up, "Of course it is, have a seat." Haruka tightened her arm around Michiru's shoulders, and proceeded to glare at her instead.   
  
The girl smiled and bowed. "Watashi wa, Kagura," she said, her voice like a silent whisper to their ears. "May I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure," Michiru said, placing a hand over Kagura's.  
  
Haruka was beginning to dislike this girl. "Nani?"  
  
Kagura smiled brightly. "Um…where are the bathrooms? I've had to go all day. It's really painful!"  
  
Haruka stared at her in amazement. "Nani kuso," she yelled, cocking an eyebrow. "What kind of question is that?"   
  
Instantly, Kagura's happy disposition disappeared. She fixed Haruka with a cold glare. "You don't have to be so rude about it! I just asked a little question. Humph!"  
  
"Kagura-san?"  
  
Orange pigtails whipped about as she turned to the voice. "Nyanko-chan? Er…Shino-sensei?"  
  
A beautiful young woman strode up to the group, a mischievous smile on her face. Haruka recognized her from her third period Calculus class. Shino-sensei was an extremely intelligent lady, a goddess compared to the other sensei's skills. But no one called her Nyanko-chan, so why was this shoujo calling her that? Haruka got to her feet, quietly excused herself, and stormed off to think some more.  
  
Michiru watched her go, puzzled at Haruka's sudden departure, but decided that now was not the best time to follow her. "Ne, Michiru-san?"   
  
Michiru looked up at Shino-sensei, watching the rhythmic movement of the three violet pigtails. "Hai, Shino-sensei," she replied.  
  
"Would you please show Kagura-san to the restrooms." Shino-sensei marched away clearing a path of students before her.   
  
Michiru smiled at Kagura. "Shall we go?" she murmured, and at Kagura's nod walked off with the girl following behind.  
  
***  
  
"I don't see why you were so polite to them. It's obvious they're out to cause trouble!"  
  
"Oh, give it a rest. Kagura-san was in terrible trouble…a full bladder is not a pleasant thing."  
  
Haruka wrinkled her nose, tightening her arms around Michiru's waist. "Only you could sound graceful saying that." Haruka leaned forward. "And, only you could look good saying that."  
  
The two lovers lay on the couch in peaceful silence. Every moment spent together was priceless…  
  
***  
  
The warm air danced through Shino Tenshi's hair, and she hugged herself tightly. She'd only felt this warm in the arms of one person, and he was dead, killed by her own hands. But, pain was so far from her now, and all that mattered to her was duty. Her life was duty. "Is that all I am?"   
  
The sand crunched gently behind her. Tenshi couldn't help feeling sick with horror. Umi's bright face peered out from the darkness. As always, Umi knew just when Tenshi needed her. "Ten-chan…"Umi's gaze bored into Tenshi's deep, indigo eyes, where sadness seemed to eternally dwell. Why was Tenshi in so much pain? "Ten-chan, I…"  
  
"Matte!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Tenshi spun in a frantic circle, looking quite strange. "Do you hear it? The sound of screaming?"  
  
Umi strained her ears, to the sound. "As if…"  
  
A shadow fell across them. "The air is screaming; can you feel the pain?"  
  
"Kaze-chan?!"  
  
"Mi-chan, Ten-chan-the battle is upon us!"  
  
***  
  
Lightning…why lightning? Thousands of clouds…where am I?  
  
Usagi gripped the henshin brooch, turning to the source of the screams. Mi-chan, are you screaming?  
  
***  
  
"Shining Arrow!"  
  
Silver Mercury pulled her arm back, crying out in pain as the bolt of energy sliced her forearm. Crimson trickled in rivulets down her arm, staining her pure white gloves. Silver Uranus glared at the woman, her eyes filling with hatred. This bitch wasn't going to survive.  
  
***  
  
Sailor Sagittarius laughed wickedly, her flaring eyes taking in the pain of the leader. The blood was enough to escalate her mirth, but the agonized screams were sheer ecstasy. She bathed in the sick pleasure of the girls' pain. It was truly beautiful. "My dear Silver Senshi, how do you fare? Well, I hope." Sagittarius added a piercing laugh to her snide remark. "I haven't been so happy in a long time. Scream a little louder, my darling, I can't hear you!"  
  
Silver Mercury cradled her wounded arm, her breath coming in harsh gasps. It felt as if she'd been electrocuted. Small zigzag marks raced down her arm, burning with green fire. It was agonizing, and terrible. If only she could get rid of it…  
  
Silver Saturn whipped her Dark Glaive into Sailor Sagittarius' face. "I dare you to try that again," Silver Saturn whispered, her voice a threatening and dangerous. "Who are you?"  
  
Sailor Sagittarius slowly moved her eyes to Silver Saturn's level. "I am the Senshi of the lightning star, Sailor Sagittarius!" she posed in a rather uncomfortable looking position.  
  
Silver Uranus cocked a brow. "Um…okay…doesn't that hurt?"  
  
"Shut up, bitch!" Green lightning arced through her hands, forming into a long arrow. "Shining…"  
  
It only took an instant, but immediately Silver Mercury attacked. "Eternal Glacier!"  
  
***  
  
"I wish I hadn't been in so much pain; I could have got her!"  
  
Tenshi threw an arm around Umi's shoulders. "Gomen nasai, Mi-chan, I should've protected you."  
  
"Iie," Kaze said quietly. "It wasn't our fault that she was hit. That bitch is the one responsible for all of this. It's seems to me that maybe the Seducers vacation is over."  
  
"I quite agree," spoke a voice. "I missed the battle, or so it seems."  
  
Kaze glared into the blue-gray eyes of Tsunami. "We could have used the help. Himiko can't melt the ice all by herself. Give us your matches."  
  
Tsunami pulled a box of hotel matches out of her pocket. "Here," she said, tossing the pack to Kaze. "I've still got a million more."  
  
Himiko flipped her red hair out of her eyes. "Exactly why are you late?"  
  
"Well…see there was this great leather bikini. It had silver studs and everything!"  
  
All of her friends gave her a dirty look. "Tsunami!"  
  
"Gomen," she whimpered.  
  
***  
  
"And then, the feeling was gone, like it was never there."  
  
Rei pondered Usagi's vision. "You thought you heard screaming. Let me see…"  
  
Usagi watched as Rei stared into the sacred fire. Rei looked so beautiful when she tried to determine the future, or divine the meanings of dreams. However, it was rather boring after a while, and Usagi soon found that she had to go to the bathroom.   
  
"Demo, I have to stay," she blubbered. Rei wouldn't be able to do this fire reading if Usagi wasn't there. She needed her presence, or there would be no way to make the connection between Usagi and the dream.  
  
***  
  
"The stewardess is mean," Himiko whispered into Kaze's ear. "I mean, it was a total accident that I pushed the call button four times."  
  
Umi, sitting next to the window, chortled slightly. "Oh yes, four times! How dare she be angry?"  
  
Himiko glared at her pale friend. "I wouldn't be so cocky, Mi-chan. Who was flirting with that golden guy? The poor guy could barely wait to get away!"  
  
"I-I was not flirting!" Umi sputtered. "He just asked for directions to his seat. I'm a friendly person, so I helped him out."  
  
"Oh you were friendly alright!" Tenshi smiled. "If you were any sweeter, I think he would have become sugar addict!"  
  
Umi gave a little 'humph!' she hadn't really meant to flirt, but how could she not when he had the most beautiful golden eyes, and sandy hair. That smile was to die for! "I'll just have to run into him again!"  
  
Little did she know, she would be running into him very soon!  
  
***  
  
Sailor Sagittarius knelt before the dark cloaked figure. "Gomen nasai, Tsuki Hime. I did not know that they would be so strong."  
  
Tsuki Hime was silent for a moment, as though she actually accepted this weak excuse. A pale hand shot out, grasping Sagittarius buy the neck. "Do not fail me again. The Silver Senshi are not fools, like the Golden Senshi and their stupid leader! They will return to Japan soon. Until I instruct you further, you will take station in Mugen Gauken. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Hai!" she murmured, turning to go. Before she reached the door, the guards stopped her. Sagittarius turned.  
  
Tsuki Hime rose to her feet, and stepped to the edge of the hexagram in the center of the room. "If you fail me again, I will kill you! Make no mistake of that."  
  
The guards at the door smirked. The one with orange hair giggled. "Don't do it again Sagittarius. Or she'll kill you."  
  
The white hair of the guard to her left glimmered. "That was rude, my friend. Poor Utena, won't want to make her mad, now will you?" the guard roared with laughter, her hood falling back. Sagittarius stared into blood red eyes.   
  
"Keep your comments to yourself Sailor Aries. I won't tolerate any of your lip. You, Scorpio, and Aquarius can have your fun now, but when I rise to your position, I'll have you executed." With that she breezed through the doorway, leaving the two behind.  
  
Sailor Aries turned to her companion. "What do you think she meant by that, Kagura-chan?"  
  
Sailor Scorpio turned a sulfur-yellow eye to Sailor Aries. "I don't know, Tenshi-san, but she seems really serious about it. I think we should be afraid," she whimpered, pretending to cry.   
  
***  
  
Tsuki Hime stared down upon the earth, her eyes moving along a certain path. Down through the mists of the clouds, she could make out the small shape of a blond girl. The golden wisps of hair blew lightly in the wind. Tsuki Hime reached toward the glass, and stroked the image lovingly. "Sailor Moon…how long have I waited for this moment?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Celestial part 2A

Fat Over-paid Mascot: Konichi wa, minna! Guess what, we have a name change!   
Umi-chan: Name change? Oh yeah, it was my idea!  
Kagura-chan: Baka! Cleaver-chan is never that stupid! I love you, Cleaver-chan!  
Umi: Oh really? You're talking to a Golden Sword!  
Fat Over-paid Mascot: Ahem! Now, Sailor Sagittarius is named Hikarino Namida!(tears of light). So what's going on in your lives? I got a pedicure. And I now, I own sailor moon stars.  
Umi-chan: how much do we pay her?  
Kagura-chan: We? We? She's my mascot! I'm the one taking her out to pee every four hours (rolls eyes).  
Umi-chan: me wuv my killer/attack cat (screams and smacks herself)  
Fat Over-paid Mascot: her cat currently possesses Umi-chan. On another note, has anyone wondered how they are able to write in straight jackets?  
Kagura-chan/Umi-chan: we are soooooooooooo twisted!  
  
  
BSSM Gold   
Part one: Celestial  
Episode two (section a): Sailor Senshi Meeting? A Useless Attempt.  
  
Usagi awoke the next morning to her communicator going off. Groaning, she sat up and looked around the room she was in. It took her a second to register the fact that she was in one of Rei's guest rooms, and the fact that her communicator was still beeping. Flipping the cover up, she responded with a short, annoyed and sleepy, "Hai."  
  
"Usagi-chan! Ohayo!" Only one voice could be that cheerful in the morning.  
  
"Ohayo, Ai-chan," Usagi responded, wishing she could share her friend's morning enthusiasm.  
  
"Anno, you're probably wondering why I called," Ai said, still hyper.   
  
What was getting Ai so excited at this hour of the morning? "The thought had crossed my mind," said Usagi, still too groggy to be nice and cheerful.  
  
"Well I just thought I'd let you know that Umi-tachi got in this morning and I'm going to go pick them up. Sayonara!"  
***  
  
Ai closed the link and got off the highway. Heading towards the airport she began looking for a parking spot close to the terminal the girls would be using. Finding the needed spot, she got out of her yellow-gold jeep and ran into the building. She got to the terminal just as the girls stepped out. She ran toward them yelling, "Welcome back!"  
  
***  
ten minutes earlier  
  
'Mercury-san, wake-up we're almost there.'  
  
Umi groaned and sat up straight in her seat and looked around for the speaker, but her friends were all asleep. "Who's there?" she queried still looking around.  
  
'Don't bother speaking aloud. I'm in your head after all.' The speaker said as Umi finally realized who was in her head.  
  
'You,' she thought maliciously, 'You're Sagittarius aren't you?'  
  
The voice laughed, 'They're right when they say the Silver Senshi aren't fools, demo here I have no name.'  
  
'How in hell are you in my mind?!'   
  
'Why Mercury-san I thought that was obvious. The scar should help it make sense. Your arm is marred for life.'  
  
Umi looked down at the scars on her forearm and to her horror saw that it was glowing a sickly, acid green. Realization dawned on Umi as she began to sputter in rage, 'Your attack connected you to me!'  
  
More laughter was heard, 'My, you are smart, demo I guess I should expect nothing less from the beautiful leader of the Silver Senshi. I have a feeling we'll be getting to know each other better, a lot better.' Then the connection was gone and Umi just sat there shaking.  
  
Tsunami stirred and looked to her friend, "Kami-sama, Umi-chan, What's the matter?"  
  
When Umi didn't respond, Tsunami reached over and smacked her across the cheek bringing her back to Earth. "Tsunami! What the hell did you do that for?!" Umi half yelled.  
  
"To bring your wandering, hopeless soul back to earth of course," Tenshi said with a snicker. "Were you dreaming about a night with golden boy?"  
  
"No I don't think she would be shaking like she was, I mean she looked possessed or something," Tsunami murmured looking at her friend with concern.  
  
Umi shook her head, "It was nothing, minna, it was just a bad yume."  
  
'I'm with you Umi-chan, whether you like it or not.'  
***  
  
Kagura watched her rival descend to the ground, and grabbed her wrist tightly. "I can't believe you flew on one of those! Baka!"  
  
Namida blinked her eyes, and wrenched her arm away. "You know, I had to bring him back," she said jerking her thumb over her shoulder. "You owe, me Kagura-chan; I had to sit next to him. He's such a womanizer!"  
  
A young man with gold hair stepped to their sides, and glared at Kagura. "I see you have no respect for the dead."  
  
"When have I ever?"  
  
They walked to the doorway of the airport, making sure to keep themselves inconspicuous. "Kagura-san, are you going to do it? I mean, it's such a price to pay to bring back someone like Gabriel?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be the one doin' it. Thank Kami-sama, I won't have to risk what earth people do. That's got to be painful."  
  
***  
  
Umi, Himiko, and Kaze sprinted back to the plane. "What did she leave on it, Mi-chan?"  
  
Hair streaming, Umi grunted and ran faster. "The airhead left her purse in the entrance!"  
  
They raced faster, and it seemed that they would never make it to the waiting area. Umi looked back to see where her friends were. It was only a matter of moments, but it was one of the most embarrassing in Umi's life. She turned just in time to see the golden boy, and slam full force into him and the girls behind him. "AAAAGGGGGHHHH!"  
  
***  
  
Namida flew back with the force, smashed under the body of the assailant. "Nani kuso!? Baka, watch where you're go…"   
  
Lying directly on top of her was a gorgeous blue-haired girl. She was slightly bent over Namida, who reached up and caressed the face, her eyes traveling along the shoulders and down the right arm. Lightning scars flashed down the length of her forearm, and Namida smirked devilishly. The girl blushed profusely.   
  
Meanwhile, Gabriel pulled the girl up by the waist, and turned her around. She squirmed, as he pulled her up by her pants. "Aren't you awfully young to be toppling other women?"  
  
Himiko, pulled up in time to hear him, and doubled over with laughter. "You're a lesbian?"  
  
Umi stared up at her fiery friend. "You know, you've always been the apple in my eye," she whispered lustily. "How 'bout a date you sexy thing?" Umi placed a slender hand on Himiko's shoulder.  
  
Kaze slapped her knees, and fell to the ground in hysterical mirth. Himiko shivered, and slowly stepped from her deranged friend. "You need to find a support group. No offense Kaze-chan."  
  
Umi ran a hand through her tangled hair. "Oh crap! My hair's all knotted."  
  
All of a sudden Kaze was next to her, a brush clutched in her hand. "Umi-chan," she murmured. "Allow me to fix your problems."  
  
"If you don't leave me alone, I'll shave my head."  
  
The group of foreigners laughed at the girls. The one with orange hair stood up, adjusting her black pants and smoothing her black t-shirt. She addressed Umi with a smile. "Watashi wa, Kagura. I couldn't help noticing, but I feel a strong energy from you. By any chance are you a Scorpio?"  
  
"Hai! Watashi wa, Yukino Umi. How did you know my sign?"  
  
The tall blond stepped forward, placing a hand on Gabriel's arm, gesturing for him to set Umi down. As Umi flopped to the linoleum, her rescuer helped her up. "Arigato…anno…"  
  
Gabriel smiled down at Namida. "Namida," he said, bending to her height. "Gabriel," he leered, pointing at his chest.  
  
Kagura tucked her arm through his. "Womanizer," she whispered. "We'll be seeing you."  
  
Gabriel smiled handsomely. "I'll meet you at the movies tonight. Be there at seven. Onegai, don't wear that ugly thing."  
  
Umi frowned on her baggy, navy blue shirt. Her fist shot out, catching him in the stomach. Yet, as he doubled over, he rasped out, "I'll take that as a yes, Mi-chan," and kissed her on the forehead. It was soft and warm, filling her. Though instantaneous, it told her so many things. Many, many things.   
  
"H-hai!"  
  
***  
  
Once they were outside, Namida pinned Gabriel to the wall, gritting her teeth in anger. "You stay away from her. She's mine. Her mind belongs to me. Her body belongs to me."  
  
Gabriel couldn't help letting out a little laugh. "I don't think she swings that way, Nami-san."  
  
Kagura placidly rested her yellow orbs upon the two. "Yamete, Namida. You're over-reacting. This is ridiculous, you two, and I can't believe you're both fighting over this bishoujo."  
  
Namida strode over to her, a relaxed smile on her face. "Not just any bishoujo, Kagura-chan."  
  
Gabriel's head shot up. "Nani?"  
  
Namida let small, smooth chuckle escape her throat. Gesturing at her mouth, she made a small turning motion. "That's my secret, Gabriel."  
  
***  
  
Hotaru flipped through the pages of the tome, the dark pages emanating an archaic energy. It was odd for the young girl to be alone this early in the day. She knew her sister was back, but it didn't seem like another person's company was that important. Darkness and solitude was more fitting for her. She understood it. But the darkness held more for Tomoe Hotaru, than she could ever imagine.  
  
***  
  
Nobody was listening at all. But then again, when Rei was speaking, people allowed their minds to wander. A lecture from Rei was torture. "Get on with it, onee-chan," Himiko drawled. "We have more important things to do."  
  
Makoto glowered at Himiko. "You know, for a sister, you are a real brat."  
  
Everyone watched the tension build. Usagi bit her fingernails, while Kaze and Tenshi cheered Himiko. "You're the ones who condemned us for what we are. You have no room to talk," Kaze gritted.  
  
Ami stood up. 'always the peacemaker' Umi thought.   
  
"We had every right to condemn you. You were evil, and tried to destroy our princess. If anyone should be angry, it's…"  
  
POW! Umi flew across the room and right hooked Ami in the face. The stunned girl-genius raised a hand to her bleeding nose. "You, you…"  
  
"Bitch?"  
  
Usagi whimpered, tears streaming down her face. "Why, why, why?"  
  
Umi couldn't help but feel sorry. She knew how sensitive this girl was, but she could not allow this insulting to go on. "We have to go. If you ever decide to have a real meeting, don't tell us. We wouldn't come anyway."  
  
***  
  
Haruka stroked Umi's hair back from her face. "I'm not very good at this. Hair never was my specialty."  
  
"I know, but I don't care. I want your personal opinion on how I look."  
  
"So how do I fit into this?"  
  
"Well, you're closer to a guy, than most men. Anno, no offense."  
  
Haruka pulled her hair into a braid. "I personally like Michiru's hair braided. But, it's also nice loose, like when we are…relaxing."  
  
Umi giggled. "Oh!"  
  
***  
  
Gabriel listened to the phone ring, tapping his foot nervously. "Is Mi-chan there?" he asked as the phone picked up.   
  
"Hai!" Umi cried. "Yaaahhhhh! Don't pull my hair, Kaze-chan!"  
  
" Moshi, moshi?" Himiko blurted.  
  
"Moshi, it's Gabriel."  
  
Himiko bellowed. "Oh, Kami-sama, minna. The golden boy called!"  
  
"What did I do to deserve this?" Umi muttered, darkly. "Himiko! Get the HELL off the phone!"  
  
Gabriel laughed. "You're late for the movie."  
  
Umi nearly died. Himiko was, as usual full of words. "BAKA! You forgot your date with golden boy? The world is coming to an end."  
  
"Gabriel-kun, gomen nasai!"  
  
"I'll pick you up, okay?"  
  
"You don't even know where…"  
  
"Oh, I have a good idea."  
  
***  
  
Michiru lowered her sunglasses, and looked across the street. Haruka had insisted that they follow Umi on her date. Of course, when Usagi got word of this she decided she must follow too. Well, if Usagi was going, so were the Silver Senshi.  
  
Kaze dragged her hands through Usagi's golden tresses. "Oh, my pretty Usa-chan, your hair is so beautiful."  
  
"Haruka-san, I'm glad you called us."  
  
Himiko looked at Umi, enviously. "How come she gets golden boy?"  
  
"She's amazingly beautiful. What do you think you are?" Tenshi purred. "Though, after what I heard earlier, I would think that your taste might take a curve."  
  
"I am not a lesbian."  
  
Haruka glanced into her rear-view mirror. "What's wrong that?"  
  
"Anno?"  
  
Kaze jumped up. "Quiet. They're moving. Onee-chan, follow that car!"  
  
"I've always wanted to hear that!"  
  
The yellow convertible roared to life, and they zipped down the street.  
  
***  
  
Gabriel slid next to Umi, in the front seat. Umi could only fiddle with the long braid hanging over her shoulder. This situation was so uncomfortable, he couldn't believe his luck! She was so unpracticed, that this would be a piece of cake (for want of a better term). "Mi-chan," he murmured, nuzzling her neck.  
  
"Anno," she said, stroking the braid. "If you're going to kiss me, don't. I want my first kiss to be special."  
  
He stopped and looked at her. "You've never been kissed?"   
  
"Hai."  
  
Gabriel grabbed her chin, turning her to face him. "How could a beautiful, sweet woman like you, never have been kissed?"  
  
Umi gave him a sidelong glance. "When a guy likes you so much, that he tries to steal your love from you, you learn to be wary."  
  
"I would never try to steal 'anything' from you."  
  
***  
  
"Oh Kami-sama. They're talking sex," Himiko hissed, peeking through the back window.  
  
Kaze was astonished. "Since when can you lip read?"  
  
"Who said anything about lip-reading? I'm making this up as I go along!"  
  
Tsunami bashed a fist down. "Why don't you use your amazing powers of 'hearing'."  
  
Haruka shook her head. "She may hear it, demo there's nothing between her ears to register the noise."  
  
***  
  
Gabriel hooked his fingers under the strap of Umi's shirt, sliding it down her shoulder. She blushed and pulled it back up, her hand stroking the back of his in the attempt. "You may get it from other girls, demo you won't be getting it here."  
  
"Who said I was trying?"  
  
It disarmed her momentarily. Who said he was? Why was she always so uptight around guys? They weren't that bad. She mentally slapped herself. She had to stop thinking like this. "Why don't we go for a walk?"  
  
Gabriel looked a little disappointed. That trick usually worked! "Hai."  
  
***  
  
Tsunami thrust her blue fan into the air. "Go Umi-chan! You show him who's in charge."  
  
Himiko was more emotional, as tears cascaded from her eyes. "So she's a lesbian after all! He's mine!"  
  
The fan crashed onto her cranium, and Tsunami was glad it was steel. "She's not a lesbian, she just has respect for herself."  
  
Usagi blushed. She didn't know about respect, in Mamo-chan's case.  
  
***  
  
Kagura leaned her chin into her palm. "I don't know how she did it, demo she actually didn't get screwed. This a world record."  
  
Namida was not taking this as lightly. "She's mine, mine, mine…" she muttered, again and again.  
  
Kagura looked at her in confusion. Namida was a weirdo. "Kouri should be at the hospital now, looking for likely candidates."  
  
"Mine, mine, mine…"  
  
"You're really sick."  
  
"Mine, mine, mine…"  
  
"I don't believe this. If Tenshi knew what I was doing…"  
  
***  
  
Kouri stalked down the hallway. She felt an amazing energy from the room at the end. It was an ice crystal, which was the cause for her magnetism. She would have this crystal.  
  
***  
  
Umi was kind of enjoying herself. The moon was out in full, casting silver beams upon the couple. Even the sudden rustle and the sounds of excited females, went unnoticed. They would die later. But, Gabriel was actually quite charming, even here by the lake. The whole parking thing didn't go well with her, but the evening wasn't so bad. "Are you enjoying yourself?"  
  
Umi reached for his hand, but he pulled away. She felt tears spring to her eyes, and retracted her friendly act. "Gomen nasai. Are you angry with me?"  
  
His golden hair shone in the moonlight. Gabriel turned to face her, and she suddenly felt as though she was in the presence of an angel. He radiated warmth that seemed to be held back, emanated loneliness too weak to counter it. "Why won't you let me kiss you?"  



	4. Celestial part 2B

Fat Over-paid Mascot: so how did you like the first part? Good, ne? I helped with that one!  
Umi-chan: no you didn't!  
Fat Over-paid Mascot: this is my segment, and I'll say whatever the HELL I want to say!  
Kagura-chan: if you don't mind, we'll be cutting you short from now on. You are now the Fat Under-paid Mascot Who is Drunk. Enjoy the story minna! Jaa ne!  
  
BSSM Gold  
Part one: Celestial  
Episode two (section b): A Senshi lost! Umi-chan's first kiss   
  
Kaze peered through the bushes, not even daring to breathe. "Oh…"  
  
"Nani?" Tsunami whispered.  
  
"Her hair is so shiny!"  
  
Himiko snatched the fan from Tsunami, thwacking her friend. "My hair is shinier than hers!"  
  
Usagi hushed them. "She's going to tell him."  
  
***   
  
Kagura leaned forward on the dock, her chin slipping out of her palm. "Baka, how can you ask her that? She doesn't even know herself!"  
  
Next to her Namida was concentrating very hard on something.  
  
***  
  
Umi fiddled with the braid, collecting her thoughts.  
  
'Konban wa, Mi-chan.'  
  
Umi gasped, clutching at her head, raking her fingers over her temples. "Go away, go away!"  
  
'No.'  
  
***  
  
Gabriel looked at her. "Is that what you really want?"  
  
He watched Umi collapse to the dirt, holding her head. "Go away, now!"  
  
"Mi-chan?" he queried.  
  
"Kami-sama, help me!"  
  
Gabriel dropped to his knees, hugging her to him. "Daijobu ka?"  
  
"Onegai, leave!"  
  
"No!"  
  
***  
  
Namida broke contact for a moment. "Take the hint and leave!"  
  
Kagura looked at her. "Are you doing that?"  
  
"She's mine, mine, mine, mine!"  
  
Kagura glared at her. Nobody deserved this treatment, so she would stop it herself. Touching her fingertip to Namida's temple, Kagura silenced her.  
  
***  
  
Himiko held herself from jumping from the bushes. This was surely a ploy to be in Gabriel's arms. "What a slut!"  
  
"She's your best friend!" they all yelled.  
  
***  
  
Ami's eyes were blank with death. Blood dripped like water onto the white linoleum. Sailor Aquarius stood above her, eyes glowing with the brilliance of the crystal. The eternal crystal of Golden Mercury now belonged to Tsuki Hime. Aquarius reveled in the blood that dripped from her bare hands. Not even the glow of this crystal could wash away the crimson stain of victory.  
  
***  
  
Umi had only been silent a moment when she cried out again, clutching to Gabriel's shirt and weeping. Ami-chan's face flashed before her closed lids. Her vision went awash with crimson. "Onee-chan…"  
  
***  
  
Kagura leaned even further over the dock, eyes now intent on the blue-haired bishoujo. "Even I felt that imbalance in the power. Aquarius report."  
  
A freezing feeling ran down her arms. "I have already given it to Her majesty."  
  
"Whose crystal?" Kagura said, wondering at the timing of the event.  
  
"Mercury."  
  
"Which one, you impudent brat?"  
  
"Golden."  
  
***  
  
Haruka and Michiru hugged Usagi. "Ami-chan, no…"  
  
***  
  
Gabriel held her back. "Do you make all of your boyfriends feel this bad?"  
  
Umi laughed through her tears. "Gomen nasai…demo, I never had a boyfriend to do it to."  
  
He leaned forward. "You are such a sheltered girl. I like that."  
  
***  
  
Kagura smiled at the couple. "Awwhhh, I'm jealous."  
  
Waving her hand, she sent a gust of wind across the lake, releasing Umi's hair from the braid.  
  
***  
  
"Shimatta! Her hair is undone," Kaze whimpered.  
  
Needless to say, everyone gave her a good bashing.  
  
***   
  
The long blue hair curtained Gabriel's hands. It ran over his fingers in thick waterfalls of aqua, soft as silk. "You are so beautiful," he murmured, bringing his face closer to hers. "I will make your first kiss special."  
  
***  
  
Himiko tore at the branches of the bush. "URRGGGHHH! It's not fair!"  
  
Everyone looked on in delight, not even noticing Kaze's muffled, "Her hair is so long!"  
  
***  
  
Umi felt her whole body go hot. Gabriel held his arms around her, embracing her tightly. It was special! She'd never felt this free in her life!  
  
***  
  
Namida felt the burning passion enter her mind, arousing her. 'Umi-chan, Yamete!'  
  
Namida couldn't stand it anymore. Umi belonged to her, not to Gabriel. She had gone to great pains to get this connection. She watched Umi's hair flutter in the wind. 'Those hands should be mine, those lips should be mine,' she thought. 'that heated embrace belongs to me.'  
  
Power whelmed within her, causing Kagura to look up. Namida raised her hand up. "Sagittarius Celestius…"  
  
***   
  
Umi broke the kiss, feeling the immense wave of anger. 'Umi-chan, Yamete!'  
  
Gabriel looked startled, as though he knew what she was thinking. "I think I need to go home."  
  
He looked at her suspiciously. "Hai. Hold on a moment 'k?"  
  
She nodded, charging into the brush. "Silver Mercury Hime…"  
  
***  
  
Sailor Sagittarius glared around. "Where are you, my love?"  
  
Someone approached the edge of the lake. "Nami-chan?" came the warning tone.  
  
"Stay out of this! She's mine!"  
  
"I'm afraid that's a lil' too strange for me to deal with. It's also disgusting."  
  
"I'm warning you…"  
  
Another figure stepped forward, but was bold enough to step onto the water. "I think it's me you want!"  
  
Gabriel spun to face the Senshi. "Mi-chan…"  
  
Sagittarius smirked. "Oh, Mi-chan. See? I told you she wasn't a normal bishoujo!"  
  
***  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon dashed out from the bushes, standing near Silver Mercury. Mercury turned to her Princess. "This is my fight. Don't worry."  
  
***  
  
Silver Mercury held her hand over the sword hilt, the blade flashing into being. "Onee-chan," she whispered. "Onegai, the sword. Guide me!"  
  
Sagittarius held her bow out. "You are mine!"  
  
Mercury Held her arms above her. She felt the soul of Golden Mercury warm her, filling her with power. "Gomen nasai."  
  
Gabriel watched, waiting.  
  
"I call upon my powers of Mercury!" Ice formed a wall around Silver Mercury, wings flying from her back. "Mercury Eternal Rhapsody!"  
  
***  
  
Sagittarius felt the ice envelope her, even able to watch Umi's sword plunge through her gut, pulling back out. "This is for my onee-chan," she said. Umi gutted her again, ripping the bloody sword out. "And for me."  
  
***  
  
Aries watched from the shadows of the Black Carousel, eyeing Sagittarius as she dragged herself across the floor. "A bloody trail is an unpleasant sight. Are you in pain?"  
  
Sagittarius looked up into the malicious eyes of Sailor Aries. "Help me."  
  
"Gladly," Aries whispered.  
  
***  
  
Gabriel watched Umi fall into the water, the wings fading from her back. She didn't even come up for air. "Mi-chan!" he cried, throwing off his shirt and shoes and diving in.  
  
Umi lay at the bottom of the lake encased in a blue aura shell still managing to breathe, but as soon as he touched her the aura disappeared and her blue eyes opened looking at him. He grabbed her around the waist and pulling her towards him, kicked up towards the surface.   
  
Gabriel laid her upon the sandy shore, sweeping back her wet hair. "Mi-chan… So… were you ever planning on telling me, that you risk your life to save the world?"  
  
Umi laughed, "It was tempting, but no, probably not."  
  
Himiko pounced out at that moment, jumping on to Gabriel's back, " 'You' are so mine!"  
  
Umi chuckled, "I pity you."  
  
Gabriel leaned over her, "I don't, I feel like the luckiest guy in the world."  
  
Himiko pulled him back by the nose, "You can't kiss her again!"  
  
***  
  
Usagi lingered in the bushes, holding the Ginzuishou in her hands. "Black."  
  
***  
  
Tsuki Hime summoned Sailor Scorpio to her. She appeared in a flash of orange light, "Yes your majesty?"   
  
"I want the shoujo Silver Mercury to be one of us, I sense great power within her."   
  
"Hai!"  
  
  



	5. Celestial part 3

Umi-chan: Doesn't Gabriel-kun make your heart flutter, Kagura-chan?  
Kagura-chan: UUURRRGGG! He's such a womanizer. PS, minna! For those of you   
who have seen Shojo Kakumei Utena, when you think of Kagura, you should be   
seeing Juri w/ yellow eyes and pigtails. They also have the same fighting   
style. Kagura is SUGOI! (Umi stinks)  
Umi-chan: (glares) At least I don't talk to swords.  
  
  
BSSM Gold  
Part one: Celestial  
Episode three: Three souls! Usagi's friend possessed  
  
  
'Mi-chan'  
  
Umi-chan rubbed the back of her head, wincing as her fingers swept over a   
raw spot.  
  
'I'm still here'  
  
She shot up. "Nani?"  
  
***  
  
Kagura wiped a tear from her pale cheek. "Namida…"  
  
"She's free, Kagura-chan," Gabriel said, grasping her shoulder. "Tsuki Hime   
can't hurt her anymore."  
  
Kagura smacked him. "How dare you say that, about our princess of all   
people?"  
  
"She's a bitch, Kagura. The bastard of a shining queen, and she wants   
revenge? That's evil, Kagura-chan. We used to be…"  
  
"Don't say anything. If you remember, I too am like her."  
  
"Gomen."  
  
***  
  
Usagi glanced over to the empty seat. "Ami-chan, where are you now?"  
  
The moment Usagi had felt the death wave, the Henshin brooch had gone black.   
It was strange, and when she had told the others, they had just been upset   
about Ami-chan. The fact that Usagi's brooch was behaving oddly didn't seem   
to bother them.  
  
"Usagi-chan!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
***  
  
Tsuki Hime looked down on Usagi, and sighed. "Onee-san…how are you? Sailor   
Aries!"  
  
***  
  
"Hai!" Tenshi walked forward, tipping her head, to face the rays of the sun.   
"I have found her Tsuki Hime."  
  
Kagura pulled her hand from Tenshi's. "I don't like the way Sagittarius   
died. It must have been painful to watch. Was Tsuki Hime so violent, that   
she couldn't have mercy?"  
  
Tenshi turned her face away, avoiding her dear-heart's gaze. "Tsuki Hime   
felt it was better to dispose of her, and keep her from suffering. I'm just   
glad I didn't have to do it," Tenshi murmured, nuzzling Kagura's long   
pigtails. "Your hair smells nice."  
  
Kagura put a hand to the top of her head, pushing Tenshi away. "Concentrate.   
There she is!"  
  
"Hai," Tenshi yelled, catching the flash of pink hair. "Chibi-Usa!"  
  
"Would you, be more discrete? Er…"  
  
***  
  
Chibi-Usa tugged on a book, trying to avoid the people following her. The   
library had seemed a good place to hide. Chibi-Usa turned around, startled   
by the rustle of paper she heard. "Nani kuso? Who are you?"  
  
***  
  
Kagura grabbed Chibi-Usa by the pigtail, and laughed. "My hair is much   
better."  
  
"Let me go! Usagi!"  
  
Tenshi swirled the space around them, and transferred them to the Black   
Carousel. "You will cooperate!"  
  
***  
  
Himiko shook her head, dispelling the images gathering in her mind.   
"Chibi-Usa…"  
  
"Ohayo!"  
  
She turned and smiled. "Ohayo, Gabriel-kun! Mi-chan, it's your boyfriend!"  
  
Kaze was by Umi's side. "Your hair is behaving nicely. It would give me   
great pleasure to play with it!"  
  
Umi grinned evilly, holding up a glimmering razor. "One more word,   
Kaze…where are we going today, Gabriel?"  
  
"School!"  
  
***  
  
Sailor Cancer blinked through red eyes, wondering at her location.   
"Aries-sama?"  
  
"You're home, Yuurei-san," Aries said coldly. "Report to Tsuki Hime!"  
  
Yuurei's evil flashed across Chibi-Usa's eyes. "I don't have to, if I don't   
want to. I don't want to see Oba-san. She's annoying!"  
  
Sailor Scorpio emerged from the shadows. "You will do as we say! You may be   
defiant of our princess, demo do not cross me!"  
  
"So where will you be?" Yuurei asked, tossing her long pink hair.  
  
Scorpio melted into Kagura and smirked at her two companions. "I'm off to   
school."  
  
***  
  
"Shino-sensei," Kaze called. "How are you today? May I say that your hair is   
looking very nice today?"  
  
Umi smiled at her friend, turning into the girls' lockers. Her first class   
of the day was fencing, and it was her best subject. "Ah, this is going to   
be so relaxing!"  
  
"I'm glad you feel that way."  
  
Umi turned to her right. "Kagura-san! You attend here too?"  
  
Kagura flipped an elegant strand of hair away. "Of course. And, I'm the best   
fencer at the school!"  
  
"We'll have to see about that!"  
  
"I'm looking forward to it! Ja ne!"  
  
***  
  
Gabriel looked around the gym, and smiled to himself. All of these girls in   
one room…it was heaven! "We'll be starting out with a demonstration! Any   
volunteers?"  
  
Kagura snapped to attention, and noticed Umi, across the gym, stand. She   
gave the younger girl a challenging smile, and rested her foil on her   
shoulder. "If she's not a coward, I'll fight Yukino-san."  
  
Umi blushed, as Gabriel's eyes fell on her. "Yukino-san?"  
  
She nodded and thrust her sword out. "I'll fight you…anno…what's your   
surname?"  
  
Kagura flipped the tip of her blade around. "Surname's are not important."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
***  
  
Himiko sat up on the rafters, nurturing her chocolate cone. She watched the   
two girls flash around each other, a blinding whirl of swords, blue and   
orange. "GO, Kagura-san! Beat her ass!"  
  
***  
  
Umi frowned as she heard Himiko's voice, but she decided to kill her   
afterwards. Umi swept her sword in a fluid right stroke and met Kagura's   
blade. Frowning she pulled her sword out of the lock and thrust forward   
swiftly careful not move her torso and give away her movements. Kagura   
jumped back to avoid the blow and then went on the assault striking Umi with   
short and fast thrusts and strokes. At one point Umi tripped forward, but   
was caught by her opponent and thrown back. It was a blow to her pride,   
having to be helped like that. But it only fueled her fire. Umi blocked the   
rest and thrust out her sword again only to have it lock with Kagura's.   
Kagura then proceeded to slide her own blade down, till the swords met hilt   
to hilt. Umi's frown deepened; Kagura was stronger then her and when swords   
met like this it was usually the stronger person who won.  
  
"Ne, Yukino-san! Is this the style of the fencing captain, or the style of   
the timid rhino?" Kagura whispered, flashing an alluring smile.  
  
Growling she slid her sword up Kagura's and jumped back to avoid getting   
hit. Umi quickly placed the tip of her own blade at the base of Kagura's   
neck and scowled when she realized Kagura had struck her chest at the same   
second.  
  
***  
  
Himiko fell off her seat surprised; no one had ever tied with Umi before.   
"Kiseki! Someone tied with Umi!"  
  
***  
  
Sailor Taurus grasped Makoto by the throat and threw her against the wall.   
Makoto's Eternal Crystal shot from her chest and in to Taurus's open palms.  
  
"Kiare, Makoto-san. The Eternal crystal of Jupiter is more than I expected   
from you."  
***  
  
Michiru handed Umi a hand towel and smiled down at her, "I want you to be   
careful of that girl, Umi-chan. I don't trust her."  
  
"What do you mean Michiru-san?" Umi queried.  
  
"Just trust me on this one alright," Michiru replied walking over to Haruka.   
"Did you feel that?"  
  
"Hai, I think Koneko-chan is in trouble."  
  
***  
  
Sailor Taurus waited on the top of Tokyo Tower, watching the light of the   
setting sun. "Kagura-san," she whispered, seeing the girl. "It was so   
painful, having to do this."  
  
A short Senshi glared out on the city. "This is boring," she grimaced,   
pulling on her purple tri-tails.  
  
Taurus touched the star on her forehead, allowing her civilian form to show   
through. "Nyanko-chan, you're such a party pooper!"  
  
Sticking her tongue out, Nyanko tapped her star and followed suit. Kagura   
reached the top, and frowned. "You two, we're not keeping this together.   
Sailor Aries and myself are doing all of the work. It's a rather large   
strain."  
  
Nyanko snorted. "You act as if this is supposed to be simple. We can't all   
attack at the same time, and we can't all be in the same place. How are we   
supposed to do anything?"  
  
Kagura smiled. "Glad you asked!" she giggled, handing out flyers. "There's   
this Battle of the Bands on Friday. I think we should go!"  
  
Sakura (Taurus) studied the poster. "Why do I have this feeling? Are we   
going to be entertaining?"  
  
Kagura smiled. "You are so perceptive, my friend! Demo, this is a good   
chance to gather the eternal crystals."  
  
***  
  
Usagi and Bara skipped along the halls, looking for Makoto. They slowed to a   
walk, and Usagi commented, "Makoto's been very sleepy lately. I wonder if it   
has something to do with that woman?"  
  
Bara inclined her head. "Rurouni-sensei has been pushing her. That's it!"  
  
"What's what?"  
  
"Mako-chan's in tutoring with Rurouni-sensei!"  
  
Bara shot down the hallway. Usagi looked at her. "Anno, Bara-chan? We're   
right outside the door!"  
  
She turned around. "Oh…right!"  
  
Usagi slid the door aside and laughed lightly. "Mako-chan, Mak…Kami-sama!"  
  
Bara gaped at the broken body, as it lay against the far wall. "Onee-chan?   
ONEE-CHAN!"  
  
***  
  
Haruka looked out the window, her face a mix of desperation and anger.   
"Another, Michiru, and another. I don't know if we should allow this to   
continue."  
  
"Your responsibilities are to yourself, not to them. Mercury and Jupiter   
died of stupidity! The Senshi of the inner planets are fools."  
  
Her lover was beginning to frighten Haruka. Michiru could be cold, but she   
was never this icy. "Demo, I think my turn's coming."  
  
Michiru searched depths of Haruka's eyes, wondering, wondering… "I don't   
know."  
  
  
***  
Usagi could only stare down at the body, and watch Bara cradle it in her   
arms. She was somehow detached from it; she did not know what it meant.   
Sure, she was sad, who wouldn't be? She didn't even know her enemy, let   
alone her allies. Silver Mercury-tachi were very headstrong, and didn't want   
help; Haruka-tachi were very independent, insisting upon controlling the   
movements of all the Senshi.  
  
'Usagi-chan? You have to find who did this.'  
  
"I can't. I just can't, Mako-chan."  
  
***  
  
Umi walked down the west hall of Mugen Gauken. School was over but she   
stayed behind for a few moments looking for Haruka and Michiru, who usually   
took her to ice skating practice. Realizing they weren't there, she left   
momentarily in her own thoughts. She was at the entrance to the school gates   
when she heard a voice behind her, "Mi-chan!"  
  
Whirling she saw Gabriel running to catch up with her. When he had she   
smiled, "Konichi wa Gabriel-kun, how are you?"  
  
"Umi-chan!" Cried a voice behind them.  
  
Turning around to see the speaker, Umi gasped, "Bara-chan," she whispered   
eyes going wide. Bara was a mess. Her shoulder length green hair was   
disheveled, her eyes were red and puffy from many tears, and her uniform was   
drenched in blood. "Kami-sama! What happened?" Umi queried, choking from the   
stench of blood.  
  
Bara just collapsed into Umi's arms sobbing once again. "Onee-chan…" she   
whimpered between choking sobs, "Onee-chan's dead!"  
  
Umi's eyes widened again as she gripped her friend; Gabriel's presence   
temporarily forgotten, "Kami-sama! Gomen Nasai!"  
  
Umi turned as she heard a car drive up beside them. "Oi! Umi-chan, you need   
a ride to practice?" Haruka called.  
  
"Hai, demo what about Bara-chan?"  
  
"She can come along as well. Looks like she needs the support right now,"   
Michiru said, as though she knew.  
  
"And, maybe a shower," Gabriel muttered.  
  
"Is that alright with you?" Umi asked Bara.  
  
"Hai, I like watching you skate. It reminds me of… Onee-chan," she sniffed   
back a dry sob, finally out of tears.  
  
Umi turned to Gabriel, "Oi, I have to go now."  
  
"I thought you were going home with the rest of your friends."  
  
"Masaka, I always have practice of some kind or another and Haruka-chan is   
kind enough to take me. I'm usually never home till after six." She got into   
the car with Bara, "Sayonara."  
***  
3 hours later  
  
Umi waded ankle deep in the low tide surf. Gabriel was confusing her, and   
when she became confused she went down to the ocean to clear her mind. The   
cold water had just begun to make her feet tingle when she heard a stony   
voice behind her. "Konban wa, Umi-chan."  
  
Umi turned surprised. Usagi had never used that tone of voice before.   
"Daijobu ka Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Iie, Mako-chan is gone."  
  
"Hai I heard that from Bara earlier," Umi looked at her friend and gasped as   
she saw her brooch, "Usagi-chan the Ginzuishou?!"  
  
"You mean you can see it?!"  
  
"Of course I can see it, demo what happened to it?"  
  
"I can explain it," said a malicious voice.  
***  
  
Kagura watched the little gathering, and her face twisted in disgust. "She's   
so pure Gabriel. I think we found her. Now is the time."  
  
"I don't think that's advisable."  
  
"Quit letting your dick do the thinking and do what I say!"  
  
Gabriel glared down on her, and turned his face away. "I can't believe I'm  
doing this."  
  
***  
  
Both senshi turned to face the voice only to find a black crystal floating   
there instead, "Who are you?!" Umi shouted reaching for her sword hilt.  
  
The voice laughed, "Don't even bother trying to henshin, Mercury-san. I'm   
not really here."  
  
Usagi took a step backwards, "What do you want?"  
  
"Why to explain your problem of course!"  
  
"How do you even know who we are?! Are you the new enemy?" Umi said also   
taking a step backwards.  
  
"My, my so many questions Mercury-san! Maybe I should introduce my self,"   
the person seemed to be pondering this while Umi shook with impatience,   
"Let's just say I'm the bastard of a shining Queen here to take revenge."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Umi snarled, taking a protective stance in   
front of Usagi.  
  
"You'll see later Mercury-san," the voice responded haughtily, "Now as to   
the Ginzuishou, the answer is simple. You're getting weaker because your   
friends are dying, and every time a new senshi dies your Ginzuishou will   
flash black to tell you that it's weakening. When the Ginzuishou stays   
black, then all, except for you Moon Princess, will be dead." With another   
cackle the crystal shattered and the presence faded.  
  
Umi scowled deeply, moving away from Usagi. "Do you know what's odd about   
this new enemy?" she asked.  
  
"Besides the fact that they're killing our Senshi, and getting away with   
it!" Usagi replied, with angry and sarcastic note in her voice.  
  
"Yes, besides that."  
  
"I don't know; why don't you tell me."  
  
"They're not using Youma; not of any kind." Umi stared out into the ocean   
thinking deeply.  
  
Usagi frowned, "You're right about that, demo why is it significant?!" she   
screamed the last word out, and watched as Umi winced and instantly   
regretted her tone, "Gomen Umi-chan, this is just one horrible day."  
  
"I understand. The significance is, they aren't thinking like the normal   
enemy. They're different and dangerous. We need to be careful," Umi turned   
to Usagi, "And you need to go home, you're a wreck, you know. Come on, I'll   
give you a ride." Umi grabbed Usagi's arm and pulled her to the car. Putting   
her in and shutting the door, Umi got in herself and drove off.  
  
***  
  
Nyanko strummed her bass guitar. "Sakura-chan?"  
  
Sakura looked up from her synthesizer, and grimaced. "Nani?"  
  
Music flowed from Nyanko's fingers as she strummed again. "Gomen, demo where   
is Kagura?"  
  
***  
  
'Konban wa'  
  
Umi slapped at her face, smiling as Usagi gave her a questioning look. "Just   
a fly."  
  
'Get out of the car Umi'  
  
'Why, Sagittarius?'  
  
'Kagura's here, and if I'm not mistaken, something bad is about to happen.'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
"Watch the road!" Usagi screamed! "You're going to hit her!"  
  
Umi looked forward, only catching the glistening yellow eyes and fiery hair.   
"Kagura-chan!"  
  
'I told you it was bad.'  
  
***  
  
"Yukino-san! What were you trying to do? Kill me?! Watch where you're   
going!"  
  
The three girls stood in the feeble beams of Umi's headlights. Kagura glared   
into the icy blue orbs, eyes that were stricken with fear. She glanced to   
the side, where another girl stood next to Umi. The face was stony. "YOU!   
What are you yelling for? You shouldn't have been walking down the middle of   
the road!" the girl yelled.  
  
Kagura's smile flashed into place, and she turned on her charm. "Konichi wa,   
Odango-san. Yukino-san, you have such kawaii friends."  
  
Usagi blushed, losing herself in the gold. "Anno…watashi wa…anno…"  
  
Umi slapped Usagi to the ground. "Baka, Usagi! She's Usagi. Period. End of   
discussion."  
  
Kagura helped Usagi up. "You shouldn't hit your friends. Isn't that right?"   
she said, smiling at Usagi. She grasped Usagi's hand. "Watashi wa, Kagura."  
  
"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Umi asked, tapping her feet impatiently.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do. Could you give me a ride?"  
  
Usagi looked to Umi, who was not pleased with the idea. Her eyes pleaded   
with Umi's, asking her to allow this. Kagura-chan was sugoi!  
  
***  
  
Aquarius sat next to Gabriel, and they watched the trio. "Kagura should stop   
flirting," Aquarius grimaced. "I don't know how that girl can be enjoying   
this."  
  
"You know what to do?"  
  
She smiled. "With my power, how can she resist it?"  
  
"Go."  
  
***  
  
"I refuse to give her a ride."  
  
Kagura just stared at her. "Why?"  
  
"Umi-chan, that's not very nice," Usagi cried. "Anno," she murmured,   
painfully. "I have to pee. I'll be right back." She darted into the woods.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence about the whole place. Umi studied the   
ground, trying to keep from making eye contact. Kagura made her very   
nervous.  
  
'Get out, now'  
  
'Why'  
  
'Just do it'  
  
'I'm not listening'  
  
'Mi-chan, onegai'  
  
'Go away'  
  
The voice within her, sighed. 'It's too late'  
  
"Kouri! Nani?"  
  
The last thing she saw before collapsing, were the black pupils of Kagura's   
eyes. They glared at her from under the orange bangs, and peered out from   
the pallor of an unfeeling china doll.  
  
***  
  
Aquarius jumped from the tree as Usagi ran off. "This is so easy," she   
giggled. Flicking her wrist, a shiny dagger appeared. "With this beautiful   
weapon, your body shall be mine. Gabriel will love me again."  
  
Kagura looked up suddenly. "Kouri! Nani?"  
  
Aquarius paused at the use of the familiar. Nobody was supposed to call her   
that! Kagura was her friend, but this was not acceptable. "SHI-NE!" she   
screamed, flipping the knife to slice it across Umi's spine.  
  
She watched as Umi stiffened. Aquarius would take the opportunity now, and   
possess what she could before the host began to fight.  
  
"Kouri-chan, yamete!" Kagura sobbed. "Iie…"  
  
Aquarius plunged the dagger into her bared chest, gasping as the icy blade   
tore at her flesh. Before her life force could leak out fully, she hugged   
Umi's paralyzed body to her. Flesh and blood melted together in an icy swirl   
of power. But most amazing of all, was the merging of souls. Aquarius had   
barely gotten halfway through, when something bright threw her back. Closing   
her eyes she concentrated on the force.  
  
In her minds eye, an image took shape. A beautiful girl with shining hair of   
gold floated forward, bearing silver bow and arrow. "I command you, ice star   
Senshi, vacate this body or I will destroy you!"  
  
Aquarius gritted her teeth against the power. "Never, Sagittarius! I am   
stronger than you!"  
  
"Leave!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
The host screamed in pain, watching the scars of lightning burn into her   
flesh. Sagittarius was still in there, still fighting for Umi's heart.   
"Sagittarius…"  
  
Aquarius thrust her mind forward. "She is…MINE!"  
  
Sagittarius shut her eyes, admitting her defeat, allowing Aquarius to enter.   
"I am with you,  
Mi-chan. Onegai, avenge me upon Aries."  
  
***  
  
Kagura reached down to the girl lying in the road. First of all, she was   
amazed that Kouri had  
the guts to do this. Second of all, she wondered, how did Sagittarius gain   
so much power? Perhaps, it was Yukino-san. The girl obviously had the power   
to force Kouri back, alone. But how did she manage to combine that energy   
with Sagittarius? Wasn't she dead?  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Kagura only looked over her shoulder, slightly. "Kouri-chan did it. She did   
it. Shit," she swore. "Screw it all! I don't want my friends to keep doing   
this."  
  
"It's all in Tsuki Hime's plan…"  
  
"Just like Namida's death? Or did you feel it was personally your duty?"   
unfortunately, Kagura had heard it all.  
  
Sailor Aries diverted her gaze. Kagura's eyes were too intense. "Onegai, I   
felt it was my duty, and…"  
  
Kagura growled out in anguish. "Duty! I'll show you duty, Tenshi-sama!"   
Kagura's sword hand pointed itself at Sailor Aries. A golden sword shot from   
the palm, stretching about five feet before stopping. "Cleaver-chan knows   
duty! Aquarius knows duty! The Sailor Senshi know duty! You are a heartless   
bitch, doing things for your own pleasure!" she howled.  
  
"Kagura…" Aries whispered, dropping to her knees. "It's true. It's my fault.   
Demo, I did it for you. I love everything about…"  
  
Kagura held out her hand. "No more. I don't want to hear it."  
  
"Demo…"  
  
Kagura's eyes softened, and she placed a hand over Aries protesting mouth.   
"Not now," she whispered. "Later. There will be time later. I'll deal with   
it later."  
  
***  
  
Umi felt heavy and groggy, as though she had a hangover. "Uh, Kami-sama,   
what happened?"  
  
"You are within," a voice spoke. "Or rather, 'she' is within. The three are   
one."  
  
Umi itched her nose. "Uhh…nani? Who are you?"  
  
"Baka!" yelled the voice, appearing as a giant floating Umi. "I am the   
Wizard of Oz. Just kidding," the voice chuckled. "I am all that remains of   
you, Yukino Umi. I am all that stands between you and the entities that now   
control you."  
  
"Uhhhhh…Okay!"  
  
The voice sighed, heavily. "Umi-chan, I can't be with you much longer."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My power is a little drained. Give me a month or so, and I can regain it."  
  
That caught her attention. "What do you mean 'a month?'"  
  
"I am weak. How do you expect me to protect you without power?"  
  
Umi stamped her foot. "UUURRRRGGHHGHGH!"  
  
"Sayonara!"  
  
"Matte, you, you…matte, Umi."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Umi cocked her head to the side. "Who's the Wizard of Oz?"  
  
***  
  
Usagi waddled to the road, feeling very undignified. "Gomen, gomen…I had no   
paper." She looked around, taking in the fallen Umi, and Kagura. "Huh?"  
  
Kagura ran over and clutched her arm. "Odango-san, she collapsed. I think   
it's this terrible heat!"  
  
"Sure," Usagi said, looking at Kagura's long, black coat and pants. "The   
heat…"  
  
Umi stirred. "Kagura?"  
  
The girl rushed to her side. "Umi-chan, Daijobu ka?"  
  
Umi's face struggled with itself, trying to decide something. A dark and   
cunning look filled her eyes. "I'm fine. Remind me to hurt you."  
  
"Don't talk like that, Umi-chan. I don't have that much patience right now."  
  
***  
  
Rei straightened in her place. The fire flared and flamed, screaming of the   
powerful flow of energy. "Oh!"  
  
The door behind her slid open. "You are my last one, Rei-san. STAR FLAME!"  
  
***  
  
Himiko let her head drop to her chest. "Sayonara, onee-chan. Sayonara,   
Haruka-san."  
  
***  
  
Taurus ground her hands into the gory hole. "My, my, this one put up quite a   
fight!" she examined the crystal. "Ah…Uranus…"  
  
***  
  
Kaze covered her head with the blanket, and wept bitterly. "This is the end.   
Usagi's fate…"  
  
'It's not entirely hopeless. You can still fight.'  
  
"It is hopeless, onee-chan. I can't fight without you. Usagi can't fight   
without you."  
  
'Usagi will never know.'  
  
***  
  
Tsuki reached out for the crystals, her eyes not entirely visible under the   
hood of her cloak. "Uranus, Mars…the Senshi I hate the most. Next to my   
onee-chan, these two proved to be a problem. What about…"  
  
Kagura moved between Sailor Aries and Sailor Taurus. "May I introduce,   
Sailor Shadow Mercury."  
  
Tsuki Hime gestured to the girl standing behind them. "My sister…what did   
you do with her, Kagura?"  
  
"We dropped her off somewhere, her home I guess."  
  
"Where was it?"  
  
Kagura hesitated. "Uh…I forget! But it won't let it happen again."  
  
They watched their leader rise and walk to the window. She threw back her   
hold, allowing her head to show. Red odango's were held in place by yellow   
ribbons, and crimson strands fell to her shoulder in messy tails. "Make sure   
you don't. I trust you, Kagura…Sailor Scorpio."  
  
Everyone gave Kagura a look of distaste, as they left. Taurus gave her a   
particularly dirty glare. "Pet…"  
  
Kagura glowered at her. "Go play with your dolls."  
  
When they had all left, Kagura stepped to her lady's side. "Nova-chan, why   
are you so harsh on the other Senshi? They don't treat me with respect when   
you're nice to me."  
  
"Are you saying that you don't wish to be friends with me?"  
  
"Iie. Demo, don't always be so nice. If I mess up, you can say so."  
  
"Call me Nova, again," she whispered, resting her cheek on Kagura's   
shoulder. "I think I am ready to go."  
  
"To Earth? Nova-chan…"  
  
"Don't question me, onee-chan. I want to go."  
  
"About Usagi," Kagura muttered. "Why don't we just tell the other Senshi?"  
  
Tsuki Hime nestled herself against her friend. "If they knew who she was,   
this wouldn't be as fun. Once two Senshi have died, she can't feel the loss   
anymore. Our job becomes ever easier. A few deaths at a time are safer."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
************  
  
  
Kagura-chan: How was that? I thought it was good! I want to clear up one   
thing though. Kagura is not a lesbian. 'k?  
  



	6. Silver part 4A

BSSM Gold  
Part Two: Silver  
Episode Four A: Usagi's Darkness! Sailor Capricorn's Miraculous Secret  
  
"Tenshi, hand me that vile, will you?"  
  
Tenshi reached for the small container, wondering what strange experiment Umi was cooking up now. "Ne, Umi-chan, what's with you lately? You seem very preoccupied."   
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
Himiko bounced over. "Oh, I don't know. Demo, I would like to know one thing…"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
She scooted to Umi's side. "Are you still a virgin?"  
  
"HI-CHAN!" Umi exploded. "Yes, I'm a virgin. I'm not a slut…like you…"  
  
Tenshi shook her dark head, surprised when she saw who had entered the room. Immediately, she was cool and bored. It was not unusual for her to get like this. Tenshi was your average, Goth-chick student. "Ohayo, Hotaru-chan."  
  
Hotaru smiled at her. "Ohayo, Tenshi-san. I'll pretend that I don't know you. 'K?"  
  
Tenshi merely smiled. Meanwhile, Umi studied Hotaru's movements carefully. 'So this is the Senshi of Death and Rebirth, Sailor Saturn.'  
  
'Hai' Umi's mind responded. She'd been fighting this new voice all morning. Now, practicing for the science test, she couldn't hold against it. Even fencing had been annoying. The voice constantly whispered to her, taunting her movements. Kagura had nearly struck, and if the voice hadn't pulled her back she would have been done for.  
  
***  
  
2 hours earlier   
  
Kagura lifted Umi to her feet, and smirked. "Like I said, 'timid rhino'…"  
  
Umi had been so dejected she hadn't even heard her. "Gomen, my mind just wasn't in it."  
  
"Not your mind, your heart. Never fight with your mind. It is a dangerous weapon."  
  
Umi studied her. "What about you? You don't seem to use either. Though it may be because you're lacking both."  
  
Kagura was confused. "You don't say that sarcastically. Are you trying to tell me something? Or, are 'you' trying to tell me something?"  
  
Taken aback, Umi shivered. 'She doesn't know. She can't know'  
  
"Well, I have to be going," Kagura said. She turned. "Would you and Odango-san meet me after school? Here. I want a rematch."  
  
"Anno…I guess I could persuade her. She likes to watch me fence. Maybe you could bring someone for her."  
  
"Believe me. I have someone in mind."  
  
***  
  
The girls' locker room was extremely empty after school, allowing its only occupant to dress slowly. Umi flipped her soft hair over her shoulder, tying the blue strands into a neat braid. She spun around, taking in her bright appearance. Usually, she wouldn't have worn white, but she felt it was a good color for a duel. Her white pants were tight about her muscular legs and hips, leading up to a silver chain belt, holding her sword hilt. Her small feet were shod in light brown leather with blue ribbons. She straightened the white midriff shirt and wriggled her arms in the taut sleeves. Smiling, she pulled on her brown gloves, also accented by blue. She looked every inch, the pure, strong warrior. Someone clapped behind her. "Kiare, Umi-chan," Usagi said.   
  
"It's okay, demo should I wear the mask?"  
  
"I don't think so. Kagura-san isn't wearing hers."  
  
"You mean she's already there?" she cried, grabbing Usagi's hand. "Why didn't you say something?"  
  
***  
  
Hino Tenshi glided around the gym, lighting the brass lanterns carefully. She stopped next to Kagura. "Ne, Kagura, are you really so serious about this?"  
  
Kagura fretted over her hair, orange fire cascading down her back. "Hai. Anno…am I too dressed up?"  
  
Tenshi giggled, her wide red eyes crinkling. Kagura was certainly very professional. High black boots covered long, tight black pants. A black sweatshirt covered her black halter-top, her black-gloved fingers poking from the long ends. "Come here," Tenshi said, squinting at her. "Let me set it to normal."  
  
Kagura sat before her friend. The older girl pulled the black ribbon from her neck, stretching it out. Gathering Kagura's hair, she pulled it tight, allowing only the bangs to hang down. She tied the black ribbon into the tresses, and sighed. "Done."  
  
Kagura's hair fell in two, elegant pigtails, but she still whimpered a bit. "I feel as if I have no hair! It's so tight. I never wear my hair this tight, and this is my usual style! I probably look like I've had a face lift."  
  
"Iie, you look almost as good as me."  
  
***  
  
Umi stared in astonishment at Kagura. She looked so much more…experienced, like a trick fighter. Equally impressive, was the woman behind her. Pure white hair brushed dainty shoulders of alabaster, shrouding the bloody eyes in snow.   
  
Meanwhile, Usagi was having trouble holding in her excitement. "AH, Kagura-san! You look as pretty as ever!"  
  
"HAI!" screamed four other voices!  
  
Umi turned, the horror on her face truly visible. "Minna…"  
  
Himiko ran forward, grabbing Kagura's hand. "I remember you! You're the one from the duel. Minna, she beat Umi."  
  
"Actually," Kagura started. "It was…"  
  
"Tie. I know, demo, demo…you're sugoi!"  
  
Kaze simply waved. She remembered Kagura, but it wasn't any of her business. She could only look at her hair. "You're hair is inferior to Umi-chan's, demo it will do."  
  
Kagura's companion rose from her seat, and walked toward Usagi. "I don't believe we've met. Watashi wa, Hino Tenshi."  
  
"Wow!" Tsunami choked. "And you're allowed to be friends with the students?"  
  
Hino Tenshi laughed, her tinny voice ringing in their ears. "I've known Kagura-san since she was a child. We're 'good' friends."  
  
Kagura turned red. "Hino-chan…"  
  
Usagi released her hand from Hino-san's. She felt cold all through, as though she had just grabbed a handful of snow. This girl felt oddly familiar; the unfeeling eyes, sharp features, and diminutive form…they were the exact traits that bothered her about Rei-chan…who was dead. "That's nice." She turned to Shino Tenshi, who only lounged around in the shadows. Ooh, She could be creepy. But she was the only person who would really understand the feeling Usagi had.  
  
Kagura tapped her foot impatiently. "Excuse me, we have a duel to get to." She turned her charismatic smile on Usagi. "Odango-san, how should we do this?" Everyone couldn't help noticing the angry look that came over Hino-san's face.  
  
Usagi looked around, blushing furiously. "With…with swords?"  
  
Kagura sauntered over to her, throwing a slender, white arm around Usagi's shoulders. "I mean, Odango-san, should we fight to first or third blood?"  
  
Himiko looked up, the words echoing in her mind. 'First or third blood…blood…blood' Why did this phrase sound familiar? "Why does it have to be blood?"  
  
Umi fingered the hilt of her sword. "If this is a true duel," she said looking at Kagura, " then we must fight to the blood. Not deep cuts, but slices, made on the duelist's chest or cheek. It is a symbol of the victor."  
  
"It is a symbol of disgrace, if you lose," Kagura snarled, taking up a stance, and nodding at Hino-san.  
  
She returned the gesture. "Okay kids, you get to hang out somewhere, particularly where you can't be seen. I believe Himiko-san can show you a place, considering she spends most of Shino Nyanko-sensei's class there."  
  
Himiko turned several shades of red, and led the way to the rafters. "H-hai."  
  
"Matte!" Umi called. "We need a referee!"  
  
Shino Tenshi turned and sneered. "I'd love to."  
  
***  
  
Kagura looked at Umi's friend. There was no use trying to hide it, the girl was watching her intently. Tenshi spun. "I'll do it."  
  
'Shino-san' Kagura thought. That was the girl's name. "Let her do it Hino-chan. It would be my pleasure to 'show her'."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Tenshi looked back at Kagura. "Am I not an acceptable ref?"  
  
"Iie," Kagura said, trying to keep her voice quiet. She watched her friend usher the girls out. "I just wanted someone more experienced."  
  
"I'm experienced, enough."  
  
Kagura felt the sweat trickle down her brow. "That's not what I meant. Hino-chan knows my fighting style, and would be able to call me on it."  
  
"Well, I know Umi's 'style', and I think that should be sufficient."  
  
Umi looked at Kagura, and shrugged her shoulders. "Shall we?"  
  
Kagura touched her palms together. "Gladly."  
  
***  
  
Hino-san allowed Himiko to lead the way up to the top of the fencing building. She noticed however, that the girls happened to be talking excitedly.  
  
"I hope Kagura isn't too surprised that Umi can do it. This will be fascinating to watch!"  
  
Tenshi shifted her gaze to Kaze-san, who just barely managed to look the other way. She knew who Umi-san was, but she couldn't give it away. 'These must be her fellow Senshi' she thought. 'If this is the defense for earth, we have an extremely easy job.' Still, she wondered why…why couldn't she attack them? The feelings inside told her no.  
  
***  
  
Umi felt the hair rise on her neck, as the flash of light cleared. "GOMEN!" yelled her friends. "You looked SUGOI!"  
  
'Cameras should be abolished'  
  
'I don't need this right now, Sagittarius'  
  
The voice tittered lightly. 'Sagittarius? I'm not that twit! Aquarius owns you now'  
  
'Can I please just enjoy my fight?'  
  
'I don't think so…Hey!'  
  
Umi looked up to see Kagura slipping a silver amulet off her neck, taking note of the squiggly lines. She held it in her hand momentarily. Looking up, she smiled. "No interruptions, 'k?"  
  
"Hai," Umi said. This was becoming all too weird. 'Are you there?' No response came. "Arigato," she whispered.  
  
"I know I'm great, demo praying to Kami-sama won't increase your chances of beating me."  
  
"Pah! And pah! I need no prayers."  
  
Kagura grinned. "Onegai, don't be too surprised; I know what happened, and after this you'll probably never forgive me."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Kagura walked to the bleachers, stretching to pick up her scabbard. Tenshi took note of the runes encircling the clear stone, the jewel fixed to the handle of the sword. Kagura snickered. "It's just a diamond, Shino-san."  
  
Tenshi glowered at her. Umi just watched; this was getting a little old. "Uhh…can we start?"  
  
"HAI," Kagura yowled. "Demo, I don't think you will survive."  
  
"Your vote of confidence is inspiring."  
  
***  
  
Mamoru rolled over in his sleep. The body next to him was so warm he could barely resist snuggling closer. "Usako," he murmured.  
  
Soft hands grasped his face. "Usako," she breathed over his face. "Hai. That is who I am. Usako."  
  
Eyes popping wide, Mamoru peered through the darkness and into her face. It couldn't be Usagi…she was supposed to be at home. "You can't be her."  
  
"Why not," She said, pressing her bare chest to his.  
  
Since when did he sleep in the nude?  
  
"I can be so many people, and I'd do it all for you…Mamo-chan."  
  
He stroked the silky contours of her young body. He pulled her close, kissing the soft lips, pressing her into his mouth. The taste was like Usagi's, but the voice was wrong. It had the same familiar childishness to it. He melted his mouth to hers, their bodies smashing together. Hard. "Chibi-Usa…" but he could not continue. The hand grasping his muscular thigh was tightening ever so slightly, and massaging his butt. He felt himself 'harden up'. Only one thing could happen now, and he had to act on his emotions, or he would be in immense pain. The feelings rushing through him said everything was going to be pure ecstasy.   
  
The screams of pleasure flew through the building. Everyone knew it was that handsome   
young man. He was finally doing something useful.  
  
***  
  
The two stood, swords poised and ready. Flipping around her hair, Umi bowed. Kagura stood still, like some stone statue brought to life.   
  
'Warriors' Tenshi thought. She knew Umi was, but Kagura's ornate sword and glamorous signs made it quite clear. She was planning on beating Umi-chan. "Begin!"  
  
The golden blade rushed forward, the tip shining in the light of the lanterns. In the hands of an expert, this sword would bring down even the most experienced master. Umi brought her arm forward, parrying the blow, wincing at the screech of steel upon steel. The two sliced apart momentarily, Kagura taking the advantage. She lunged in, pushing the tip of Umi's blade up. The rapier flew from her hands.  
  
"Shimatta!" Umi growled, bending back, as her opponent sliced over. The rapier skittered across the floor, arriving with a 'shink' at Tenshi's feet. Tenshi could only look on in anger; she wasn't allowed to directly interfere in the duel.   
  
Kagura slashed down, up, sideways. There was no escape, not from Kagura. "Having fun, are we," she whispered. "I thought you were serious about this duel."  
  
Umi flipped backward, spreading her legs into the splits. She smiled triumphantly, as Kagura stepped between them. Swinging together, Umi's legs tripped the over-confident Kagura. She toppled down onto Umi, the blade of her sword flying away. "I am very serious," Umi gritted back.  
  
She saw the gaze enter into her eyes and stopped. Kagura pushed herself over Umi, bringing their faces close. "Come on, Aquarius," came her malicious hiss. "The dagger is more than qualified to take me out." She bent her head to the side. "Or maybe you will show your face, Namida-chan."  
  
With terror, Umi stared into those eyes. Kagura knew.  
  
***  
  
Himiko nearly screamed. "Nani kuso?! I knew it! I knew it all along! She gets good looking guys 'and' girls! She's not a lesbian! She's bi-sexual!"  
  
Kaze was busy playing cards with Usagi, watching with an occasional glance to the girls' hair. "Nothing interesting," she sighed. "I fold, Usagi-chan."  
  
Usagi beamed with triumph. "What will three aces and a queen get me?"  
  
Hino-san dangled her legs around, turning an occasional glance to the other girls. "A pat on the back, if you ask me." She fixed her eyes back on Kagura, watching the way her slim body, and silky hair moved. "Kiare, my love."  
  
Usagi snuck to her side. "Ah…I see. You are Kagura's lover."  
  
Hino-san smiled, folding her hands in her lap. "Well… not yet. She knows how I feel, demo…I can't ask her to be my lover."  
  
Kaze looked up. "You can too. My sister…" she faltered, and pressed on. "My sister loved someone a lot. Even though they both knew it would be hard, they shared each other's pain, eventually coming to know each other. Their love only brought them closer."  
  
Tsunami hugged Kaze's shoulders, her leather jacket squeaking. "Onee-chan will love her forever, and when she dies, their souls will be united."  
  
Usagi wiped away a tear. "Hey, you should both come to the Crown." Kaze gave her a warning look. "Actually, you should all come. We can make it into a party…a match-maker party." Usagi wiggled her eyebrows. "Whatcha' say, Hino-san?"  
  
Tenshi sighed, "Why not."  
  
***  
  
Gabriel looked up from his lesson plan for tomorrow's fencing class and opened the door to the gym. Walking down the hall, Gabriel heard the arduous moans, and screams of two girls. "AH," he chuckled. "Now this is interesting. I've been waiting years to see something like this. And I don't have to pay money!" He brushed back his wispy golden hair, and straightened his black dress pants and black shirt. Gabriel slinked to the door of the gym, pushing back the red door. "I'm here!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
The scene that he beheld was hilarious. He looked from Kagura to Umi and back again. Kagura sat atop Umi, pinning the girl to the shiny floor. He laughed. "Onee-chan! Remember, she doesn't do THAT!"  
  
"Itouto-san, can't you see we're busy?" Kagura screamed.  
  
"Oh yeah. I can see you're busy."  
  
Umi growled. "Not like that, you hentai bishonen!"  
  
"Okay, so now I'm girly?"  
  
Kagura and Umi glared at him. "Not like that!"  
  
Tenshi cleared her throat from across the gym. "Ladies…aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
"HAI!" Umi choked, lifting up her foot. "Get…off!" she yelled, solidly kicking Kagura in the stomach.  
  
Kagura grunted and held her abs. "Bitch!"  
  
Gabriel watched the girls scramble for their weapons, admiring Umi's shapely backside.   
  
***  
  
"ONEE-CHAN?!"  
  
Himiko ground her teeth together. "This is very complicated."  
  
Tenshi laughed out loud. "You mean you didn't know? How could you not see the similarities?"  
  
Tsunami nodded thoughtfully. "The golden appearance, their build…I can see it now. They look very similar."  
  
"It gets better. They aren't just related like that."  
  
Usagi looked up. "Nani?"  
  
"Gabriel has a little…sister complex."  
  
Himiko's face fell. "Sister…complex?"  
  
"Hai. He's very passionate about it, too."  
  
Tsunami rubbed her temples. "So what? He's using her for…"  
  
"Sex?" Himiko wept.  
  
"Of course. What man doesn't do that?" Tenshi asked.  
  
Usagi tugged on the tails of her odangos. "I don't get that from him. I think he genuinely likes her."  
  
Tenshi grimaced. She wanted her friends away from these girls.  
  
***  
  
Umi grimaced. She was weakening and Kagura if anything was gaining strength in her attacks. 'Damn this sucks!'  
  
Kagura grinned as she lunged at Umi, "Having fun yet Umi or maybe it's really Namida or Aquarius."  
  
"Chikuso?! Who the Hell are you?!" Umi screamed as she blocked the vicious blow, "How do you know about that?!"  
  
"I know many things Umi-san." She thrust her palm forward -still holding the pendant- and hit Umi at the base of her throat, imprinting the Aquarius symbol there.  
  
***  
  
The door swung open behind Gabriel. He turned purposefully toward Nyanko and grabbed her hand. "Konichi wa," he said, seductively nuzzling her neck. He didn't seem to notice Umi's surprised gasp. " Love, are you alright? You seemed a little off last night."  
  
***  
  
Umi held her slashed cheek glaring not at Kagura but at the traitorous Gabriel, "I can't believe I trusted you, Bastard! You're just like every other guy I know! I hate you Kono Yaro!" She walked up to him and slapped him across the cheek with her blood-covered hand. "I should kill you!"  
  
The girl beside him looked up. "For that I'll have to kill you."   
  
"I honestly don't care, bitch."  
  
"You should."  
  
Usagi squealed at the soap opera scene unfolding before her and slipped off the rafters. Screaming, she plummeted to the ground and winced, as her butt hit Tenshi, knocking her over. Umi looked over at her and rolled her eyes. "So Umi do you give up on finding another man and realize that I'm the only one for you?" A voice said from the shadows behind her.   
  
Turning she came face to face with a twenty year old young man with indigo eyes and pure black hair. She growled, "Go to hell Tai!"  
  
***  
  
"Only if you go with me," he said walking forward. Grasping her chin he brought his lips to hers in a kiss that was supposed to be gentle, but turned out to be a bad idea entirely. A fist flew out from nowhere and connected with the side of his face. Staggering he turned to look at his assailant. Green eyes clashed with indigo, "Who the hell are you?" Tai demanded.  
  
" Don't you dare touch her!" Gabriel yelled raising his fist.  
  
***  
  
Umi glowered at both of them. "Neither of you have a right to touch me!" Gabriel looked at her about to speak, but she held up a hand, "Don't say a thing Gabriel. Personally I hate you - both of you- and I wish I could die for my stupidity in trusting you." She lowered her head to hide any tears that might spill.  
  
Nyanko cleared her throat and Umi turned to her and gasped. Standing in Nyanko's place was a celestial senshi only this one she didn't recognize, "Shit! What the Hell is going on?!"   
  
"I am the senshi of the star-death, Sailor Capricorn!"  
  
Gabriel grabbed Umi around the waist, pulling her back. "I'll take care of this."  
  
"Leave me alone," Umi cried, fighting against his strong grasp.   
  
***  
  
"Yeah! Take your hands off her!" Silver Mars yelled.   
  
"I won't allow you to play with the heart of an innocent girl!" Someone cried. "An agent of love and justice, Sailor fuku bishojo senshi, Sailor…"  
  
"Shut up!" Sailor Capricorn shouted, waving her hand around the group. Sailor Moon ran forward, dragging Silver Saturn with her. It was too late. A black shroud swept over the people on the dueling floor. Umi, Gabriel, Kagura, Saturn, Sailor Moon, Tai, and Sailor Capricorn vanished from sight.  
  
Himiko dashed forward, slamming her fists against the barrier. "Umi-chan, Umi-chan!"  
  
***  
  
Umi pushed herself back against Gabriel's strong chest, forgetting that she REALLY hated him at the moment. He only hugged her tighter, trying to protect her from what was happening. They huddled together in the darkness, huddled together in the stillness. Umi looked up at him, at the way his face was set with that look of defiance. It was incredibly reassuring to be with him. But she still had things to resolve, and she didn't fell happy in his embrace. "Let me go," she murmured into his shoulder.  
  
"Never."  
  
***  
  
Kagura watched her brother and Umi, fascinated by their intensity. She grasped Sailor Capricorn's Dark Scythe, wondering at their love. Gabriel was a player; he'd slept with everyone of the Black Carousel Senshi, including herself (but only because she was the only one who could bring him back). Umi, on the other hand, was very naïve. She'd been lured to him, like a moth to a flame. Yet she fought him at every turn, never allowing his passes to advance any further than her hands.   
  
"Scorpio-sama," Capricorn asked. "What do I do?"  
  
Kagura looked at her friend. "Dispose of the Moon senshi, and Silver Saturn. Leave my brother and Umi-san alone."  
  
"Hai, Scorpio-sama."  
  
"Itouto-san," Kagura whispered.  
  
***  
  
"Iie!" Umi whimpered, struggling from Gabriel. "I don't want you!"  
  
Gabriel put his face next to hers. "Are you sure? Do you really want me to leave?"  
  
She battled the emotions rising within her. She didn't know anymore. Gabriel had entangled himself inside her heart. She began to cry. "I don't know. I can't understand you at all."  
  
Gabriel wrenched back, afraid of what he'd done. Umi really loved him; no one had ever loved him. Kagura loved him as a brother, and he'd slept with an insane number of women. He watched the tears fall from her eyes, unable to stop them. HE wanted to stop them.   
  
***  
  
Tenshi eyed Capricorn suspiciously, "Who are you?" she asked, wielding her glaive with practiced ease, at the woman's neck.  
  
Capricorn laughed, "Do you really think you can defeat me my child?" She laughed again, " Luke…I mean Tenshi…I am your father… mother, mother!"  
  
"Oh no," Usagi whispered. "She's been possessed by the spirit of Darth Vader (takes on breathy voice)."  
  
  
End part A  



	7. Silver part 4B

Kagura-chan: how are ya'll? Welcome back to another amazing show of BSSM Gold! We have a guest star tonight. DUDE!  
The Dumb lil' Sister (who's name is really Alli, but no one cares): Yo yo yo, dudes! WUZ UP?  
Umi-chan: why me?  
Kagura-chan: what do you think of our last story?  
DLS (who's name is really Alli, but no one cares): Um…dude…it's like…totally…omg what was I saying?  
Umi-chan: I think we should call in the Fat Over-paid Mascot!  
Kagura-chan: I object. This chick rocks! (high fives w/ DLS)  
DLS (who's name is really…aww screw it): Dude…  
Umi-chan: I think we should…  
DLS: Dude…  
Kagura-chan: dude…  
Umi-chan: we need to start…  
DLS & Kagura-chan: DUDE…Duh!  
Umi-chan: (sweat drop) Onto the Fic.  
DLS & Kagura-chan: DUDE! LIKE…COOL!  
  
BSSM Gold  
Part Two: Silver  
Episode four B: Feelings Exposed! Gabriel's Never Ending Love   
  
"Dude," Himiko said, twirling her hair around.  
  
"That's all you can say? Dude?" Tsunami choked.  
  
Kaze smacked her. "Turn off the water-works, Tsunami."  
  
***  
  
Umi pulled fully away from Gabriel. "I need to Henshin. Silver Mercury Hime Power… Make-up!" Umi shouted calling the powers of Mercury to her.  
  
***  
  
Gabriel watched in awe as Umi henshined. Her body was almost completely transparent so while he couldn't really 'see' her just the beauty and power of the henshin was overwhelming. She finished her henshin with her sword being held horizontal in front of her. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously and her cape rustled despite the lack of wind. It was almost as if she were a different person entirely. "Mi-chan?"  
  
Umi turned to him, her eyes glinting dangerously, "Not now Gabriel-san. We'll talk later." He watched as she ran off; her long braid bouncing as she went. He felt like killing something. In fact, he would.  
  
***  
  
Tai wandered aimlessly through the dark. He envisioned Umi walking with him, naked, throwing herself at him. He felt a mental smack, and could almost hear her say 'I don't think so.'  
  
An overpowering presence caressed the back of his consciousness. He turned, not even having the time to react as the long, black blade clove through his ugly skull.  
  
***  
  
"Come, Umi-san. Come to me," Kagura hissed.  
  
Umi pulled out her hilt, feeling the blade come into being. "You come to me, you foul bitch!"  
  
Kagura's form slowly appeared to Umi through the mist. A black trench coat hung over her long black, business pants, boots, and halter-top. In her hands a great golden sword flashed. "I won't let you win anymore." She held out her hand, the silver pendant dangling from her fingers. "You are my servant."   
  
Umi clutched herself in pain. The sign of Aquarius burned on her chest, melting away her fuku. In its place a skimpy, black bikini formed. Large black wings fell to the floor, encasing her in shadow. A being invaded her mind, pushing Umi away entirely.   
  
Sailor Aquarius peeked out from the eyes. "Scorpio-sama?"  
  
***  
  
Gabriel knelt by the body of Tai, searching him for any useful gadgets. Looking through the shirt, he found a small, silver rose locket. On the back, inscribed with sapphire threads was the name 'Umi.' He turned it over, popping open the clasp. Umi's face frowned out at him. It must have been take several years ago, perhaps centuries. Her hair was shorter, falling around her shoulders. The face was sad, so sad. Umi obviously looked like she was not having fun. He brought the portrait to his lips, and kissed it tenderly. "Mi-chan," he whispered. He shouldn't have kissed Nyanko. The pain in Umi's eyes had shocked him, and now he realized. As he watched the picture, it changed to reveal a determined Umi, blood cascading down her shoulders, black wings hanging from her back. In the background was a golden sword. Gabriel gasped, jumping to his feet. "Onee-chan!"  
  
***  
  
Usagi felt her henshin disappear around her. "Silver Saturn…"  
  
Silver Saturn watched Sailor Moon float away, and Usagi took her place. "Usagi," she cried, placing the Glaive in front of her. "Stay away."  
  
Capricorn flipped her wavy, violet tri-tails. "Oh my daughter…when will you learn? Hotaru-chan already knows, you see. She's known for sometime. Why won't you accept what you are, and join in the family? Come back to me."  
  
Silver Saturn longed to be with her family, longed to be apart of it. But it could not be, for she was a Silver Senshi. Sailor Capricorn's words were bringing down her thoughts and clouding her mind. She shook her head. "I refuse you."  
  
The evil Senshi smiled. "Then I will give you back what you need, and maybe then you will accept my offer."  
  
Saturn stepped back. "Nani?" she yelled.  
  
A black, glittering scythe swept the darkness, piercing Saturn through the forehead. Things were returning to her- the palace where she had grown up, her training. A picture of a dark prince flashed through her mind. She winced. "Lucifer," she sighed.   
  
In her mind's eye, a thought of their first night together formed. A moment of pure happiness and then it was gone. She could still feel his soft hands on her face, and the warmth of his breath upon her lips. But then he's decided to fight for another cause, and they now met on the field of battle. Her memories showed her a dying lover, clasped in her gloved arms. She hadn't even gotten a last kiss or a fond word. He had simply died, and left her to her pain.  
  
***  
  
"Sailor Aquarius," Kagura commanded. "You will go to Sailor Capricorn. You will kill Sailor Moon. Do you understand?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Go."  
  
***  
  
Tsunami leaned against the wall. Her face was a mess, her fingers grasping her skirt brought blood. She tilted her head forward. "Umi-chan, Umi-chan, Umi-chan," she repeated to herself. If Umi didn't come out alive, Tsunami would kill herself. "I'm going to kill myself," she spoke aloud.  
  
Kaze marched to her friend, and with a quick swipe, pushed her face to the right. "How dare you? Have you no faith in our princess, or in our leader? Tenshi and Umi are risking their lives right now, and all you can say is you want to die? You are a coward, and a disgrace."  
  
Himiko took offense for Tsunami. "I feel the same way. I don't know how Umi plans on doing this."  
  
Kaze looked to the giant dome. "Umi-chan."  
  
***  
  
Usagi curled into a ball, trying to make the pain go away. Something had happened to a Senshi, and it was tearing her apart. They couldn't have died. It just wouldn't be fair.  
  
***  
  
Sailor Aquarius leaned over Usagi. This was so easy! The dagger flared wickedly in her hands. "Usagi," she whispered. "Now you must die."  
  
Startled blue eyes looked up from the mane of gold. Reaching a finger up, Usagi touched Aquarius' chest. A burn filled her, spreading out from her symbol. She grasped, scraped, clutched at her chest. Her body was on fire. Umi was awakening.  
  
***  
  
Silver Saturn refused to believe what she had just heard. Her mother? Or was it father? She couldn't tell what this person was, not with the raspy voice. Who was Darth Vader anyway? She twirled the Glaive above her head, violet hair flying. "I won't allow you to play such tricks on a Sailor Senshi! Prepare yourself!"  
  
Sailor Capricorn gave her an ominous smile. "I see. You think I'm lying? Well I'm not. Your sister is Tomoe Hotaru, daughter of Professor Tomoe, my husband from the Silver Millennium. I wield the Dark Scythe, first weapon forged by Hades, the Guardian of Hell. Do you believe me now?"  
  
Silver Saturn began to reply, but was cut short by the horrified scream behind her. "Usa," She cried, stopping short. Five feet away stood Umi, dressed in the strangest outfit she'd ever seen. Himiko was right. Umi was definitely acting slutty lately. "Umi-chan?" but before she could save her friend, she disappeared.  
  
***  
  
The darkness before Gabriel flashed and twisted, and Umi dropped into his arms. She was unclothed. He saw her body, saw how her head dropped limply to the side. He smiled, and stroked her young features. She wouldn't put up a fight now. He reached into the space beside him, and disappeared to the Black Carousel.  
  
***  
  
Umi ran her hands over the well muscled back, not really understanding what was happening. The body on top of hers was warm and soft, yet rock solid. She'd never been exposed to sex before, and now that she thought about it, it wasn't so bad. Her body felt free and comfortable. Now if she only knew who was making love to her-and then she saw it.  
  
Turning her head to the side, her hair crunching on the plump, black pillows, Umi saw a cute picture of Kagura and Gabriel as children. She immediately understood her surroundings, and felt her world collapse. How could she be the virgin warrior, fighting for justice, Silver Mercury? Her vision blurred, as she realized the man on top of her was Gabriel. Her beloved Gabriel, whom she had loved the first time they met, even with the scene earlier she loved him. He had been so gentle with her, so understanding of her need for purity, and now-he just threw it out. She was nothing more than his bitch, wasn't she? Why was he doing this to her, didn't she matter?   
  
Her body jolted back and forth, as he made his advances on her, only making her tears come harder. Resist, her mind said. He thinks that you don't know. But she did. She felt every movement of his dark skin, the way his lips pressed her neck, their touch light and airy. His voice whispered her name, a silent reminder of what he wanted, and what she was allowing. Umi couldn't stop him, as her body froze underneath him. Her strength was gone, and all that remained was a broken girl. The girl, who was lost within herself, and who could not help her.  
  
***  
  
In his throes of passion, Gabriel heard words escape her trembling lips. He paused, momentarily, thinking she had spoken his name. But only silence answered him, so he halted, exhausted from his one-sided workout. In the stillness he slid his fingers across her firm breasts and stomach.  
  
"Mi-chan, you were worth it, y'know? In my whole life, there was never really a woman that I loved until you. And now that I have you, I don't want anyone else. I wish you could hear me," he whispered leaning over her face, ready to administer a passionate kiss.   
  
Umi's light blue eyes stared up into his emerald, and he saw the waterfalls of tears stream down her face. She gathered the silky sheets around her, and rolled away. Her body balled inside the flimsy barrier of cloth. "Why?" she moaned.   
  
He reached for her trembling shoulder, but she cried out and moved away.   
  
"I wanted it so badly, Mi-chan. I love you."  
  
***   
  
Nyanko and Kagura stood before Tsuki Hime, their heads bowed in defeat. "My Lady," Kagura said. "We were unable to capture Silver Mercury, or Sailor Moon. Gomen."  
  
Tsuki Hime pressed her lips together, trying to suppress a smile. "I'm very disappointed with you, Scorpio-san. I thought I could trust you."  
  
Kagura smirked. "You can, it's the others that you have to worry about."  
  
Nyanko gave her a look, and turned her head away. "Ja ne."  
  
***  
  
Kagura slinked into the room she shared with her brother, listening to the soft voices coming from behind the curtain.   
  
"Onegai, Mi-chan listen. I did it because I want to be yours."  
  
A muffled sob escaped, and a softer voice answered. "I want to go home."  
  
Kagura stiffened. That voice belonged to Umi. What was Gabriel doing with her, when he knew that she was not to be touched? Tsuki Hime had absolutely forbidden the defiling of Silver Mercury. She would be having a talk with Gabriel, not only because he broke the rules, but also because she was just a child. Umi was not equipped to handle the emotional pains of a sexual relationship.  
  
***  
  
Mamoru rolled onto his back, panting heavily. "Oh!" he yelped, turning to the girl, to Yuurei. "You were wonderful. How much do I owe you?"  
  
"Not a thing. That was for my personal pleasure."  
  
***  
  
Hino Tenshi watched the girls walk away. The black dome had disappeared now, and they left for home. She knew that they were Senshi now, that their leader was Umi, and they thought she was dead. "I hope she is," she spoke to the stars. "It would be a welcome relief." She headed for her white convertible, and stopped. "So you can't just give up?"  
  
"Never," said the girl. "I am Silver Saturn. Defeat is not in my vocabulary. Resign yourself."   
  
Tenshi versus Tenshi-what an odd coincidence. She grasped the Silver pendant around her neck, the pendant with the sign of Aries. "Aries Celestius, Make-up!"   
  
Silver Saturn held up her Glaive, protecting herself from the massive blow of fire. Sailor Aries stepped out from the firewall, her eyes burning angrily. Silver Saturn pushed back her hair and wiped away the sweat. "You are no match for me, Sailor Aries. I am stronger."  
  
Sailor Aries smiled, dashing forward, her whip in hand. "Star Flame!"  
  
Silver Saturn held the dangerous metal before her, gathering the power inside. "Death Whisper!"  
  
Sailor Aries stopped dead in her tracks. A thousand whispers and wails gathered around her, one that she recognized quite well. Reaching out she grabbed. "Sailor Aquarius."  
  
The spirit wailed angrily, and shot to the Glaive. Sailor Aries folded her arms around herself, readying for the blow. Then it came, and she felt the wind it created. She put out her hand. "Aries Fire Guard!"  
  
Silver Saturn pushed the Glaive in, ripping at the ram that surrounded Sailor Aries. The wall held, pushing against the Glaive, but it was too late. The tip of the metal reached through the flames, scraping against Sailor Aries' cheek. She vanished.  
  
Silver Saturn fell, her arms burned to the elbow, the Glaive lying uselessly at her side. "Umi-chan, I protected you." She fell to the dark ground of the parking lot. "Arigato, Umi-chan."  
  
***  
  
Umi lay, prostrate in Gabriel's bed. "Tenshi-Tenshi!"  
  
Gabriel shook her. "Daijobu ka? Mi-chan speak to me!"  
  
"Tenshi," she sobbed into the pillows. If Gabriel touched her now, she would kill him, and then herself.  
  
"Mi-chan?"  
  
"Why her? Why Tenshi?!" She sobbed, harder running rivers of tears down her face. "She never had a chance to live happily."  
  
***  
  
Gabriel reached out and touched her shoulder. "Mi-chan." His only response was a soft yelp and her moving out of his reach.   
  
It was another moment before she spoke, "You've ruined me Gabriel. How could you do this to me?!" She whirled to face him her eyes blazing with hurt, anger and betrayal. "What am I to you? Your whore?"  
  
Gabriel's viridian eyes widened, completely taken aback. "Mi-chan, do you know what you mean to me?" he asked his eyes desperately searching hers.  
  
"Yes, another toy." Was her venomous reply.  
  
He turned away his eyes mirroring his hurt for her to see. "Soka. I guess I wouldn't mean anything to you if I told you that you're my first and hopefully only love."  
  
***  
  
Kagura strained to hear Umi's reaction to this declaration, "What does that prove?! Gabriel, I'm 'sixteen' years old! According to the law you just 'raped' me!"   
  
Kagura shook her head. It was just as bad as she thought. Walking over to the black curtain, she opened it and found a bawling Umi covered by a thin, dark sheet and Gabriel sprawled out next to her. Kagura's eyes sought out Gabriel's and gave him her worst death glare. She kneeled next to the bed, stretching out her hand to touch Umi's shoulder. Umi turned to face her. Blue eyes wide, she looked at Kagura both afraid and grateful at the same time. "Kagura-san?" Umi choked out.  
  
Kagura gave Umi a wan smile and wrapped the sheet around Umi, so that it was covering her all the way. Kagura then helped Umi to stand and walk across the room to her own bed. She then walked over to Gabriel and smacked him. "You weren't supposed to touch her!"  
  
"Onee-chan, let me explain…"  
  
"There's nothing to explain! Now get out before I get the chance to tell Tsuki Hime what you've done."  
  
Gabriel grabbed his pants and pulled them on. He walked over to Umi. Pulling her mouth to his, he kissed her with his all. "Ai shiteru Mi-chan. And I'm staying, Onee-chan." She watched him plop onto his warm bed, ignoring the crystal tears falling to his pillow.  
  
***  
  
Kagura crossed her legs on her white bed, handing Umi a nightgown. "Gomen nasai, Umi-chan," she whispered, hugging her shoulders. "Gabriel gets carried away."  
  
Umi's face paled, and the area around her eyes was gray. Ai shiteru, Mi-chan…ai shiteru…ai… "I want to go home."  
  
Untying her pigtails, Kagura firmly shook her head. "You're in no condition. You stay here tonight. You can have my bed, and I'll take Gabriel's. K?" she asked, stroking Umi's cerulean locks. "I'll be right over there if you need me." She pulled the silky curtains around the bed. "Night."  
  
***  
  
"How on earth could you do that?" Kagura said, falling onto her younger sibling's stomach. "That was a bit much. I mean, 'Ai shiteru, Mi-chan?' Come on-You didn't mean that, did you?"  
  
"And if I did?"  
  
Kagura twirled strands of her hair, one slender digit entangled in orange. "Oh, Gabriel, spare me. You've never truly loved anyone accept me. And I'm your sister. Umi's just a one time thing." She searched him. "Right?"  
  
Gabriel turned over, dislodging her head. "Go to sleep."  
  
***   
  
Tsuki Hime moved her senses throughout the Black Carousel, searching. Yes, Silver Mercury was here, but where? She was being hidden.  
  
***  
  
Michiru clutched herself tightly; soft tears ran down her face as she mourned her partner, friend, and lover. The soft tears turned to heart wrenching sobs as she walked into Haruka's room and collapsed onto her blue comforter.   
  
***  
  
Himiko lowered Tenshi gently onto her bed. She frowned, Tenshi was burned very badly and Umi's condition and whereabouts were unknown at this moment. "This totally sucks!" she muttered. Himiko began to clean Tenshi's burn waiting for Hotaru to come and heal her sister. "Umi-chan, where are you?"   
  
***  
  
Tsunami was sobbing uncontrollably onto Kaze's shoulder. The pain of losing her best friend was almost unbearable. She dimly heard Kaze speak comfortingly to her, "Nami-chan, don't worry yet. Umi's been through worse than this and come out ok. Who says this will be different?"  
  
Tsunami sniffed, "I guess your right. Demo if something happens to her I don't know what I'll do."  
  
***  
  
Umi's world was blanketed in darkness. Her life was shattered into a million pieces. She had run out of tears to cry and was currently down to her last option, suicide. It wouldn't be the first time she tried this, but it would hopefully be her last. She took out her obsidian dagger from her hyperspace pocket; she choked quietly on one last sob and brought the object to her wrists. It took almost no pressure on her part before the flesh split and red blood flowed freely from the wound. Smiling at the pain and actual feeling, she took the dagger in her injured hand and repeated the procedure. Sighing a soft sigh, she laid back and relaxed while waiting for the end.  
  
***  
  
Gabriel shot awake and pulling himself to a sitting position, he tried to sort out what woke him up. Grabbing Tai's locket, he opened it and stared intently at the portrait till the picture changed and instead revealed Umi lying on Kagura's bed. His eyes widened as he saw blood wash the portrait. Snapping the locket shut, he jumped from the bed and ran across the room to Kagura's bed. He pulled the curtain open almost ripping it from its post, but he didn't care. He focused his attention on the girl lying across the bed, blood flowing freely from her wrists. He cursed loudly and colorfully waking his sister up. "What's wrong Gabriel?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.   
  
"Mi-chan slit her wrists!" Gabriel snapped sitting down next to her and pulling Umi into his arms.  
  
***  
  
"Shit!" Kagura jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom. She came out a minute later, carrying her Silver Star charm. Jumping onto the bed, she opened her mind and immediately snatched strips of cloth from her bed sheet. Kagura grabbed the gauze and began dabbing it over wounds to soak up the blood. That done she pulled the charm out and pressed it to Umi's wrists. Kagura cleaned the wound and bandaged it. Turning to Gabriel she scowled, "This isn't the first time she's done this."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
Kagura sighed, "She has scars in the same area of the same type. Where's the knife she used?"  
  
Gabriel picked up the obsidian dagger and handed it to her. "Here."  
  
Kagura whistled her astonishment, "That's a pure obsidian blade! Where did she get this?"  
  
"I honestly don't care. All I care about at the moment is Umi."  
  
"Sure, whatever. Anyway one of us should stay up and watch her."  
  
"I'll do it!"  
  
"That might not be a good thing. I'll stay up with her for now; you should go back to sleep."  
  
"I should, but I won't," Gabriel said tightening his grip on Umi.   
  
Kagura shook her head, "Then we're both staying up."  
  
***  
  
Hino Tenshi rested against the Black Carousel, watching the stars pass by. At this time of night, when Kagura was younger, she would come and sit here. She said her mother was in the stars, and would speak to her when she was afraid. After Galaxia had left them in Orion Star, Kagura never watched the stars anymore. Now Tenshi wanted it more than ever.  
  
"Ouch," she croaked, wiping the blood from her cheek, noticing how black it seemed. "Ah, Kagura I miss you. I want us to be together."  
  
She rustled around in her jacket pocket, searching deep within. Drawing her hand out, she held the ruby knife in both hands, weighing it. "Kagura. Ai shiteru."  
  
She plunged the cold stone into her breast, watching the blood fall over her chest.  
  
"Kagura."  
  
***  
  
Gabriel caught her before she could hit the bed. The charm slipped from Kagura's hand, falling onto Umi's sub-conscious body. Kagura held her hands over her breasts, gasping for air. "Gabriel, she rasped. "Tenshi, Tenshi."  
  
He held her stomach, supporting her. "It can't be. Not Tenshi."  
  
"Tenshi, Tenshi."  
  
Gabriel hugged her. "Run to her, Onee-chan."  
  
***  
  
Usagi smiled through her tears. Tenshi was in a coma. She hadn't even felt it. Mamo-chan had left her, and now her friends were too. Didn't they care anymore? She tossed in her sleep, the faces of the Senshi moving along her closed eyelids.   
  
"Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan, Haruka-san." And now Michiru-san, who had died from her broken heart. Usagi had seen the crystal of her heart fly into the star spattered sky. "I wish I could be with you."  
  
She wanted death now. It seemed the only way out. But no, Usagi had to go on. For the sake of life, Sailor Moon would strive for justice.  
  
***  
  
Umino Arashi stood atop the Carousel. Her light aqua hair fluttered and swirled around her pale cheeks. Tenshi's body lay in a beaten heap, shivering in the cold wind. Arashi swept down, her giant metallic wings creaking. She grabbed the other dark Senshi by the shoulder. "Tenshi-san," she whispered turning the girl over.  
  
"Tenshi!"  
  
Arashi turned around, stopping Kagura with a hand. "No, Milady, you should not see this."  
  
Kagura shoved her aside. Falling to her knees, she hugged Tenshi close. "Tenshi, Tenshi."  
  
Tenshi forced her red eyes open, her star forming on her forehead. "Onegai, Kagura. Take my soul, and give me life within you. Ai shiteru."  
  
Kagura felt the star drop into her palm. "In me, always."  
  
***  
  
Tsuki Hime looked through the window, glaring down at Kagura. "Now your friend is gone. I am all that is left."  
  
"Tsuki Hime!"  
  
She turned around, her red hair dancing in the moonlight. "Sailor Pisces, what brings you to my throne room?"  
  
"Spare me the courtly speech. I've come for my orders."  
  
Tsuki Hime was greatly impressed. "My ladies will respect you."   
  
Sailor Pisces stroked the sharp, black wings, listening to the sound of skin on metal. "How dare you call them yours? Senshi are free stars, floating through the galaxy. At least, that's what your mother said."  
  
"Speak not of my mother, Cyborg. I have a heart, while you lack one. You should learn to hold your tongue."  
  
"I will do as I please," hissed the metal Senshi. "Just give me my orders."   



	8. Silver part 5

  
BSSM Gold  
Part Two: Silver  
Episode 5: Usagi's new henshin?! A darker power  
  
Gabriel pulled Umi closer to him and breathed in the scent of her beautiful   
hair. "Mi-chan why did you do this to yourself?"  
  
She moaned softly and smiled up at him, "Arigato."  
  
Gabriel looked at her surprised, "For what?"  
  
Umi pulled his face down to hers, "Ai shiteru."  
  
Gabriel smiled and kissed her gently at first, but soon it was passion   
filled as he turned her body around to kiss her better. She hugged him   
close, began to cry. "Hold me Gabriel."  
  
"Mi-chan, just hold on."  
  
* * *  
  
Kagura hung her head. Tenshi was not there anymore. The white sheets of her   
bed were still filled with soft perfume. The pillow was still dented where   
she had slept. Kagura buried her face in the hollow, smelling Tenshi in   
every crevice. Her very soul seemed to dwell within. "Tenshi, I need you."  
  
* * *  
  
Gabriel felt himself melt into Umi's arms. For the Senshi of ice, she was   
hot. "Mi-chan" he murmured between passionate kisses.  
  
Umi pulled away all too soon though, her face was flushed, and her eyes were   
searching his with a deeper passion than in their kisses. "Did you really   
mean it when you told me you loved me?"  
  
Gabriel nodded without hesitation, "Of course I meant it!"  
  
Umi's eyelids lowered slightly, "Good."  
  
"Mi-chan?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why did you slit your wrists?"  
  
Umi rubbed the scarred flesh. "When you told me you loved me, I didn't know   
if I was ready for it. But now, I know I am. And believe me, I'm not just   
talking about kissing."  
  
"Mi-chan?"  
  
"I want you near me always. I didn't think you really meant it at first, but   
now I understand."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course," she said, brushing his ear with her lips. She raised the dagger   
behind him. "I want you even in death."  
  
* * *  
  
Kagura slammed into the door, forcing it in. Gabriel's connection to her   
made her feel even more freaked out. He never, ever sent this kind of   
emotion her way. And she had made it just in time. Umi lay pinned to her   
bed, breathing heavily. Gabriel, on top of her, cried out.  
  
"Gabriel!"  
  
She saw Umi's hand flashing wildly. An obsidian blade…the dagger! She was   
going to kill Gabriel.  
  
"Umi! What the hell are you doing?!" Kagura yelled running towards the bed to grab the knife from her.  
  
What Umi said next shocked them both, "Scorpio-sama let me kill him!"  
  
"Nani?!" Gabriel yelped backing away from Umi, or was it…?  
  
Kagura brought the dagger to Umi's neck, "Who are you?"  
  
"Scorpio-sama! I must get revenge for what he has done to my Umi!"  
  
It then all came together for Kagura. "Namida," she breathed.  
  
"You raped my Umi! Bastard!" Namida/Umi lashed forward to choke Gabriel, but Kagura grabbed her pulling her back.  
  
"Scorpio-sama! He deserves to die! He's the reason she slit her wrists! He took advantage of her! Why won't you let me kill him?!"  
  
"He's your friend! Have you lost your mind?"  
  
The girl, before them, sobbed. "I want my Umi. Let me kill him!" her back arched from her restraints, the muscles of her arm were bandy, and strong. "I will kill you too, if you do not release me!"  
  
Kagura looked over her shoulder, staring at Gabriel. "As it is now, I should let her do it!"  
  
***  
  
Bara sat motionless on the couch in her living room. Ai was looking at her concerned, she hadn't moved from this position in hours. "Bara-chan?"  
  
Bara's eyes flickered slightly but she showed no other movement. Tears slipped down Ai's cheeks as she near threw herself at Bara. She laid her head in Bara's lap and began to sob. "Bara-chan?! Onegai, talk to me Bara-chan!"   
  
Bara still made no movement, which made Ai cry harder. In the distance Ai heard the phone ring. She rose to her feet and sniffling went to answer it, "Moshi-moshi," Ai said dully.  
  
"Moshi Ai-chan, it's me Usagi."  
  
"Usagi-chan?! Arigato, Kami-sama!"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Ai sniffed again, "It's Bara-chan she's gone into shock or something! She hasn't moved for hours and I'm really worried about her."  
  
"Oh Kami-sama! I'll be over right away!" Usagi hung up the phone and Ai set down hers. Walking back over to Bara, Ai laid her head back into Bara's lap. Ai wrapped her arms around Bara's waist and allowed her eyes to shut, "Usagi-chan's coming Bara-chan," she whispered, "Now everything will be alright."  
  
***  
  
Gabriel's eyes widened as he felt his illusions fade away, "Then you were masking as Umi the whole time?"  
  
"Yes Gabriel, I've put Umi in a deep sleep so she won't feel any pain. Pain that you caused!" Umi/Namida replied struggling against Kagura once again. "Onegai Scorpio-sama! Let me rip out his throat!"  
  
"As tempted as I am to let you do that, I'm afraid I can't, Namida." With one arm she untangled herself from Umi/Namida and pressed a finger to the girl's temple. Umi collapsed in Kagura's arms back in a peaceful slumber. Kagura looked down at Umi a moment kindly before looking up at her, "Did you hear that Gabriel? This is all your fault! I should've let…"  
  
Gabriel held up a hand, "Enough Kagura, you've made your point." He took Umi from her and took her to his own bed. Placing her down on it, he tucked her in as gently as he could. He kissed her forehead then moved to the sofa in the far corner of the room and laid down on it. "She's got something important to her. Watch her carefully."  
  
***  
  
The streets were usually so full this morning. Fridays were supposed to be exciting days, where Minako would walk happily to school. Always surrounded by friends, but why not anymore?   
  
"I know why," she said wanting to pound the sidewalk. "If she doesn't give up soon, I'll go up there and kill her myself."  
  
"Minako-chan!"   
  
BOOM! A small body with blond pigtails came barreling down the street, smacking into Minako. "Usagi-chan, ohayo."  
  
"Ohayo, Minako-chan! Smile, will you?"  
  
She strained to turn up the corners, but only managed to look even angrier. "I can't right now, Usagi-chan. We have to get to school."  
  
Usagi stood back, in mock horror. "You 'want' to go to school?"  
  
"Hai! We have to study, and you need to be a better Sailor Senshi. Don't you care about what's happening to your friends?"  
  
"Minako." Usagi turned, walking back to her house.  
  
Minako realized her slip. "Usagi-chan! Gomen! Come back."  
  
***  
  
Arashi piled her things into a box, smiling apologetically to the nun. "Gomen nasai, I didn't think it would be such I short stay."  
  
The nun reached a robed arm around her. "Anytime you need advice or help, remember to ask for Sister Jessica."  
  
"I will. Thank you for letting me teach here. And, I'm so sorry about Hino-san. She was a good person."  
  
Sister Jessica looked at her cross. "Rei-san was a very special person. Arigato."  
  
She sensed the other woman's pain. "If 'you' ever need anything, just give me a call."  
  
***  
  
"I won't look at that place again," Arashi cried. "No more students. Arigato, Kami-sama!"  
  
"Why are you so happy?"  
  
Arashi looked to the driver's side of her car. "Scorpio-sama. What do you want?" she asked narrowing her eyes. "You have separate orders."  
  
"Not anymore, and you call me Kagura here. Scorpio-sama is too formal. We're going to be working together. Now, there's a large gathering tomorrow, a concert. You're going to be there with us."  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Aozora. My band. You're keyboard."  
  
"You don't have to be so curt you know? Lighten up!"  
  
Kagura stared her down, but Arashi held her ground. They looked at each other, strong-willed and ready. Then Kagura laughed. "Same as always!" she laughed. "You always win!"  
  
Arashi shrugged. "I don't ever have to blink. And I never laugh! What do you expect?"  
  
Kagura waved her hand. "Never mind."  
  
***   
  
Himiko sighed and tried not to pay attention to Shino-sensei. It wasn't very hard to believe that this woman was the enemy. What was hard to believe was that this woman, barely older than she was, Ten-chan's mother. 'So Shino-sensei, if you're the enemy, then do you know where Umi is?'   
  
***  
  
  
Kagura paced the dueling arena, laying into Gabriel with a sharp tongue. "I can't believe you did that to her! What the hell were you thinking?"  
  
Gabriel glanced up to the bleachers where Umi lay, asleep under his jacket. His eyes softened as she tugged at the sleeves, pulling her arms through. "I am hers, forever onee-chan. you can't change that!"  
  
Kagura stomped her foot into the ground. "You can't be with her Gabriel. She's not like us!"  
  
"I don't care anymore. No one makes me feel like this." He squeezed his hands together. "I'm going to leave you and Tsuki Hime. I don't want to do this anymore."  
  
Her eyes widened, but the tears burning there did not fall. She ran to him, throwing her arms around his waist. "Onegai, Gabriel-chan. You can't leave me. I'm losing everyone."  
  
He pushed her off. "Gomen nasai, Onee-chan, demo she loves me. We love each other."  
  
"Who cares?"  
  
"I care. I want to protect her. I want Tsuki Hime to lose."  
  
Kagura shook her head and backed away. "You-you can't mean that. Don't do this to me-don't do it to Tsuki Hime. Why are you so cruel?"  
  
"Onee-chan?"  
  
"Don't call me that. We used to do that, but not anymore. You're older than me by 40 years, and I don't want you to call me that anymore. I don't want you to be my Oni-san."  
  
"Kagura, onegai?"  
  
"Ganbatte, Gabriel-kun. Ja."  
  
***  
  
"Tenshi."  
  
Tenshi's eyes fluttered in her sleep. Someone was calling to her. "Go away, I'm tired."  
  
The voice persisted. "So am I. Do you know how hard you push me?"  
  
That caught her attention. Inside Tenshi, a violet light began to glow, forming into the body of a Senshi. It was, of course, Silver Saturn. Tenshi took her hand and kissed it. "Arigato, Saturn-sama. I owe you my life."  
  
"I already have that, Ten-chan." Silver Saturn set her face into stone. "A battle is coming, Ten-chan, and you must prepare."  
  
"I know there's a battle. We all know that. Demo, who's fighting it?"  
  
Silver Saturn's eyes became misty. "You will know them as the Four Sisters. Two are princesses of the past, twin souls who are destined to be sacrificed to the Black Senshi. They are immortal daughters of the Stars."  
  
"Black Senshi?"  
  
"Hai. She is the daughter of the Shining Queen of the Universe, and like the two princesses, she will be immortal. You must take care not to harm her. Any power released from her will be terrible."  
  
"And the other two?  
  
"One is the red haired representative of the moon, the bastard of a Shining Queen. Her sister will not ever be a Senshi again, and will never be the Queen, if the Black Senshi survives."  
  
Tenshi tried to piece it together. "Shining Queen-do you mean Queen Serenity?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"And her daughter is who we must fear?"  
  
"Hai, for she brings the Black Senshi."  
  
"Demo, you just said that she had two daughters. How can that be? And who is the Black Senshi?"  
  
Silver Saturn cocked her head to the side. Her violet hair whispered in the emptiness of Tenshi's thoughts. "I cannot tell you that. The spirits say you are not ready. I am only going to tell you one helpful thing."  
  
"Nani?" Tenshi asked, leaning forward.  
  
"Do not allow Sailor Saturn to acquire the Dark Scythe. If she bonds it to the Silence Glaive, all is lost."  
  
***  
  
Nyanko strode across the grounds, musing to herself. "Ah, my child is grown." She sighed. "It's such a shame that she chose to be a Planetary Senshi like Hotaru, and not a Celestial. She would have made an excellent Sailor Capricorn. Oh well."  
  
The air hung around her, heavily. A sudden mist sprang up, and students began to collapse. She grabbed her silver pendant. "Nani?!"  
  
A figure walked toward her through the veil of fog, the click and swipe of metal following them. Also, accompanying this sound was the patter and clank of a long sword. She cowered into the shadows. Into her vision came Sailor Scorpio and Sailor Pisces. Sailor Scorpio closed her eyes, angrily. "Sailor Capricorn, you have failed again. This is a most unwelcome development. You transformed before the Silver Senshi, and you attacked those who are to be protected. What is your defense?" she growled.  
  
Sailor Pisces looked at Nyanko, clearly seeing the woman. Her emerald gemstone eyes, allowed her to see even in the dark. She rustled the iron feathers of her wings. "Nyanko-san, come forward. We are not here to muddle about. We have a mission to complete, and now we're taking it seriously."  
  
Nyanko sneered. "All of a sudden? How thoughtful to the rest of us."  
  
Sailor Scorpio glowered at her. Nyanko stepped forward, her Celestial fuku forming as she walked. Her light hair flipped and swayed, striking the eerie light of the mist. White tendrils of air curled away, the Senshi of the Death burning right through them. "I will have you know that I know who we should go after, exactly."  
  
"That's not what we're here to talk about," Sailor Pisces purred, her voice straining through her metal lips. How anyone could have such a human appearance and be so robotic was beyond imagining. In fact it was beyond reality. "You know of the Battle of the Bands?"  
  
"Hai. We're performing."  
  
Sailor Scorpio smiled lightly. "Well then, you know. Ready any power you may have, because the Seducers will be there."  
  
"Seducers?"  
  
Sailor Pisces grinned, her sharp metal teeth gleaming. "Silver Senshi."  
  
Nyanko looked from one woman to the other. "A public assault? Are you nuts?"  
  
"Hardly," Scorpio answered. "The mist you see around you will shield us from prying eyes, and put any who are not Senshi into a sleep."  
  
"I don't like it," Nyanko whispered. "Something's wrong."  
  
***  
  
Tsunami looked down on Shino-sensei, her blue-gray eyes burning. "They won't get away with this. I won't allow it. They've taken our relatives, our friends and-Shimatta, I hate them," she cried banging her fist against the window. Kagura-san walked away from the sensei, her orange pigtails flying. An aqua-haired woman followed, her steps mechanical and swift. Tsunami stopped banging. "Onee-chan?"  
  
The woman stopped, looking up at Tsunami leaning against the window. She smiled, and even from her perch on the fourth floor, Tsunami saw it. A row of shiny, silver teeth, pointed and dagger-like, gleamed up at her. In the middle of her forehead, an aqua star shone. Tsunami blinked. The woman looked at her, smiling a normal smile, looking like a normal woman. She waved up at Tsunami, who raced away from the window, and down the stairs. Flinging the door open, she dashed across the school grounds. The woman was gone.  
  
"Who?" she whispered, holding her hand out, trying to grab a phantom in her mind. She winced, as a sharp, dagger shaped object landed in her palm. "Nani?" she turned it over, her hand scraping with every passing touch. Blood funneled down her hand. She gasped. "Pisces!"  
  
***  
  
Kaze looked at her. Usagi sat with Bara, holding her pale hand, and crying into her chest. All of them were disappearing. Even Umi and Tenshi. She stood. "I'm going for a walk."  
  
Himiko and Ai rose as well. "We'll go with you."  
  
She nodded. "Arigato."  
  
***  
  
Himiko locked the door behind her, checking its security. She shook her head and, hastily walked down the hallway. "Where are we going?"  
  
Kaze hugged her arms around Ai. "Let's go get something to eat. Ai you're looking pale."  
  
Ai shuddered. "Yes, I've been thinking that too."  
  
Himiko sidled up to them. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"I don't know," she wailed, falling against the wall. "Bara, Bara, ai shiteru, Bara."  
  
Kaze glanced at Himiko, and grimaced. Thank the gods, they didn't have guy problems; they were too devoted to their duty. Himiko would flirt with guys, but it never got this bad. "Why don't we go get some fresh air," Kaze said, hefting Ai to her feet. "All of this crying stuff is going to your head."  
  
Ai smiled, grateful to her friends. "Arigato, Kaze-chan."  
  
***  
  
Gabriel drove through the darkened streets, searching for a place to stay. He was a renegade now. Tsuki Hime killed anyone who worked against her.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
He turned to the passenger seat. Umi had his jacket wrapped around her, the long trench coat making her pale skin bright. She breathed softly, her head resting on her shoulder. She really was beautiful, with her hair hanging loosely around her shoulders. Her body was just a bonus to the love he had for her. It had just been a sudden glance, and he had known. Even Tai had known. "Tai, Gomen nasai."  
  
Umi pulled her arms close, stirring. "Gabriel, will you take me home?"  
  
Gabriel grabbed her hand, squeezing it. "Will you come with me?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He smiled. "I have some people after me, Mi-chan. I want you to be safe. Come with me."  
  
"Right, whatever. I'll go anywhere with you, if I can go home and sleep."  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
She squeezed his hand back, putting pressure on his knuckles. "Take me home."  
  
***  
  
Arashi looked up and down the hall, watching for anyone who would likely stop her. "Good," she snickered. "A secret job is a job well done." She pointed her small finger at the keyhole. It twisted and sharpened, forming into a small pick. She reached within the lock, feeling for a click, silently rejoicing as it came. The door opened.  
  
The girl sat on the couch, her green hair tousled and unkempt. Arashi laid her hand over her pendant, preparing to henshin should this girl rise to defend herself. But she did not. Only a small whisper called to her. "Kill me, onegai, kill me."  
  
She was taken aback by this, as any evil Senshi should be, but usually isn't. She moved to where the girl sat. "Why do you want to die?"  
  
***  
  
Bara listened to the voice, not really understanding, but listening all the same. "I want to die. Ai and Onee-chan, I don't want to live without them."  
  
***  
  
Ai shook her head, trying to push off the tears. "Fight her, Bara, fight her till the end. Ai shiteru."  
  
Kaze leaned over. "Nani?"  
  
Ai fell to the ground, sobbing hysterically. People stopped to stare at her, wondering if she might be mad. A woman bent down to the girls' spot. "Would you like me to call an ambulance?"  
  
Himiko looked at Kaze, her startled eyes glistening. "No ma'am, we'll take her home. She's just incredibly s-s-stressed," she said, trembling over the last words.  
  
Kaze picked up Ai, carrying her piggyback. "I'll kill them all. I swear to Uranus, I will destroy them, and not leave even a burning scrap to feed the vultures."  
  
Himiko gasped. Kaze was angrier than she'd ever been. All three had a bad feeling about going back to the apartment.  
  
***  
  
Usagi looked up from her nap, the door was creaking. "Who's there?"  
  
Horrible screams filled her ears, and she caught her breath. Bara was yelling. Without a second thought, Usagi jumped off the bed and grabbed her brooch. Coldness flowed over her fingers, and she watched as the brooch changed. A golden moon resting within a star, a black star. Words formed in her mind, disturbing her purity. She raised her hand. "Moon Shadow, Make-up!"  
  
***  
  
Sailor Pisces flexed her shiny wings, laughing happily. "I haven't felt this revived in ages!"  
  
"An agent for peace and justice, a darkly suited sailor soldier…"  
  
The dark Senshi turned to face the intruder. A sailor Senshi moved her hands in a funny way, reciting words. Her black boots encased white legs, a dark gray, pleated skirt hung from her waist, the white bodice looking startlingly pale. Her bows were dark gray and yellow, surrounding a black star and a yellow moon. On her head, covering her black odangos, were funny yellow disks. She pointed at Sailor Pisces. "Tsuki ni kowatte, oshioki yo!"  
  
"What do you want," Sailor Pisces asked, sounding slightly annoyed. "I don't have time to play with lil' girls."  
  
"You are an abomination of the Celestial Senshi. I will not allow this to continue. Return that precious crystal."  
  
"Don't you get it? We need these."  
  
The shadowed Senshi glared at her. "Why?"  
  
"Our Great Lady should be queen of this universe, not that stupid child, Princess Serenity. With these eternal crystals, she may accomplish her goal. You stand no chance against her!"  
  
"I Shadow Moon won't accept this! I shall seal you away! Guard yourself!"  
  
***  
  
Tsunami slammed against a wall. She looked up into the sky, wondering what could have caused this disruption. "The sea…it's thrashing!"   
  
***  
  
Kaze, Himiko, and Ai stopped short of their complex. Kaze felt the wind rustle her hair, screaming in her ears; Himiko's face flushed with fire, and heat engulfed her body. But Ai just stood, her yellow hair glowing. She pointed upward, to the moon.   
  
"Usagi!" Kaze gasped.   
  
Himiko watched as the shadow swept over the pure surface. "Shadow Moon."  
  
***  
  
Umi and Gabriel watched the phenomenon. "It's begun," Umi whispered.  
  
"Yuurei," Gabriel breathed.  
  
***  
  
Sailor Capricorn urged the girl to push. A small head appeared under the sheet, reaching to gain air. "That's it, Yuurei, one more."  
  
Yuurei was giving birth, her first child- and the father was her own. His separation from Usagi was making her pain deliciously bearable. One more and she would be the mother of the most powerful child in the universe.  
  
***  
  
Minako held her breath, feeling the shadow over her heart grow. Words penetrated her thoughts, words Artemis had said before dying.   
  
"The Princess will need you most of all, Minako. You are the hidden Princess of the Moon. You know the secrets of the Queen, you know who you are, and you should never be ashamed of that. Be strong, My Princess Minako."  
  
"My soul is lost," she whispered. "In the attempt to send myself away, I have created more problems than I ever imagined. She was supposed to be a secret. What has happened to our future?"  
  
  
***  
  
Tsuki Hime paused in her rite, listening to the silent voice. "Gomen ne, Minako-chan. but once I have them, you will be destroyed."  
  
Kagura edged to her side. "Nova-chan?"  
  
"Tomorrow, Kagura. Tomorrow we go."  
  
She nodded. "Hai."  
  



	9. Silver part 6a

BSSM GOLD  
Part two: Silver  
Episode 6a: Lucifer's Arrival! The turmoil of brother and sister  
  
  
Gabriel grabbed her hand, and gently led Umi down to the beach. The eclipse of the moon had brought them here, and now Umi could feel the tug of the power.   
  
"I thought you would have detected this," he whispered glancing out at the waves. "You want to join them don't you?"  
  
Umi looked out to the sea, praying silently. She turned to him. "Want to go for a swim?"  
  
He looked at her, at the black shorts and black t-shirt. His eyes saddened. They were Kagura's. He stripped off his shirt. "I'm game."  
  
"Yay!" she cried racing to the surf. She paused in the knee-deep water, and turned. "Gabriel?"  
  
He looked up from the sand, and drew his breath in. He wanted to run back to the car, to leave her. But why would he do that? He didn't want to, but his sister was alone without him. He missed her so much.  
  
"Gabriel?" She said, reaching up and running her fingers through his hair. "It's Umi, are you there?"  
  
Gabriel pulled her close and hugged her, realizing how fiercely he loved her. She snuggled into his chest. Tears trickled onto his cheek as she nuzzled his shoulder. "I'll never leave you."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
***  
  
Kagura sat on her bed, staring at the curtains across the room. She could almost see him lying there, reading her stories, comforting and making love to her. Sweet love they had always had, and she could never be the same. She let her hair curtain her face, unshed tears burning her eyes. But she could not cry, was not allowed to really cry. For Kagura knew her remorse was gone, as well as her heart.   
  
Tenshi was gone as well. All the people she loved were disappearing. "I must be strong," she thought aloud. "I must make them pay for their betrayal." She hung off her bed, and stood, contemplating for a moment. "I'll go to Nova-chan, and get her to help me."  
  
***  
  
Shadow Moon stared at the spot where Sailor Pisces had been. Her blue eyes took in the body of Bara, so serenely dead and bleeding. She stood over her, black sword raised to kill. "Gomen nasai, Bara-chan. It's for the best."  
  
The nasty crunch, and splatter didn't even bother the shadowed Senshi, for she simply walked out of the room, leaving Bara in a pool of blood.  
  
***  
  
Sailor Pisces held the eternal crystal before her master, ready to distribute it into her small hands. Tsuki Hime looked like an eager child holding a newfound creation. The crystal beamed new energy all around them, crackling with the power of the thunder.   
  
"This is a Jupiter crystal," Tsuki Hime breathed, watching as the crystal floated into her hands. "The second of its kind. Very good, Pisces-san. You have done well."  
  
"Arigato. Watch what it can do."  
  
The crystal began to flame and dance with power. Tsuki Hime smiled evilly, but began to frown. "What is this?"  
  
The green glow penetrated the walls of the Black Carousel and rained lightning on the city of Tokyo. The face of a young girl flashed toward to Tsuki Hime's face, smiling happily. She stroked the pale cheek, bringing a sharp fingernail to the flesh.   
  
And the light faded. Tsuki Hime sat, eyes wide, staring at the ceiling. Pisces reached forward to her mistress. "Tsuki Hime-sama?"  
  
"Don't touch me."  
  
"What happened?"   
  
"Someone has purified the body. You just left it to rot, didn't you?"  
  
"Well…"  
  
Tsuki Hime jumped to her feet. "Are you completely useless? I could have sent Scorpio-sama; she would have done it! I can't trust any of you!"  
  
***  
  
Umi lay next to Gabriel, listening to the soft lap and swish of water. The damp sand crunched under their bare arms and legs, catching in Umi's long hair and glistening. Gabriel brushed his lips over the hollow of her neck, whispering his love vows. She laughed at the way his breath tickled her skin.  
  
The eclipsed moon shown black above them, their hearts clenching at the very sight. For Umi, it was the feeling of her princess. The moon could only be this way if something had happened to her. But for Gabriel, it meant Tsuki Hime had succeeded in taking another life. Either way it didn't matter anymore.  
  
"Gabriel?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
Umi stood up, her hair flapping freely in the breeze. Her eyes narrowed slightly, looking at something unseen, "I need to go home. Now."  
  
"Demo where will I go?"  
  
"There's room at my place."  
  
"Are you sure? You're fri…"  
  
"Don't worry about it! We have a free guest room."  
  
"Guest…room?"  
  
Umi smirked, "Not like that ecchi. Where do you want to stay?"  
  
"Well, I don't seem to have much of a choice, now." He smiled devilishly. "But if I get cold…"  
  
"Urg.Then let's go!"  
  
"Hai." He took her hand and walked her to his car. Getting in, they drove back towards Juuban.  
  
***  
  
Himiko, Kaze, and Ai ran into Bara's apartment, busting the door open with a kick from Himiko. Seeing what was before them Ai broke into heart-wrenching sobs and ran forward to cradle the bloody corpse that had once been Bara.   
  
"Usagi," Himiko moaned, crinkling her nose. "The stench of blood is everywhere."  
  
Kaze hung her head. "We should have guessed."  
  
"Bara-chan."  
  
***  
  
Tsuki Hime smiled at the dark man, wondering how such a handsome thing could come from Kagura. She placed a hand on his forehead, whispering gently. "I name you Lucifer. You were born of Kagura and from now on will serve her."  
  
He opened his yellow eyes, raising a pale hand to push back shoulder-length, ebony hair.   
  
She smiled, kissing him. "Would you like to meet her? Of course you do."  
  
He grinned to himself. "Hai. Kagura, myself."  
  
***  
  
Umi flipped on the light, and froze in the doorway. "Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Hai, Umi-chan. Usagi."  
  
"Demo."  
  
Usagi raised her blackened hair, blue eyes, and pale face. The fuku was all wrong, and dark. "Umi-chan, what's happened to me?"  
  
Gabriel appeared in the doorway behind them. "Tsuki Hime-sama? Nani?" He stepped back. "Gomen nasai, gomen, gomen."  
  
Umi looked at him. "Gabriel?"  
  
He studied the dark hair. No, it wasn't her, and she wasn't out to get him. "Forget it."  
  
Usagi smiled. "Umi-chan, can I stay with you?"  
  
Umi looked at Gabriel, searching for an answer. "Anno…we…" she bit her lip.  
  
Gabriel began to speak. "Maybe I should…" he stopped, watching as the room twisted. He could see Kagura, crying into the shoulder of a man. He was familiar to Gabriel, almost as if… "Kagura."  
  
***  
  
Somehow, the footsteps coming down the hallway didn't relieve the ache in her heart. "No one's coming for you Kagura-chan, forget it."  
  
She was so lonely, she almost couldn't bear it. No more Gabriel, no more Tenshi, no more anything. Her friends hated her, and her colleagues looked down on her friendship with Tsuki Hime.   
  
But Umi was happy; of all people Umi was happy. And so was Gabriel. They were together, making love, following destiny, and living life to the fullest. Kagura had no one and no reason to live.   
  
She rolled off her bed, and trudged to the golden doorway. The doorway opened to a hallway of shiny glass, it was the private hall for her brother and herself. Small shards stuck out of the floor, shining light into her face. Kagura smiled at them, placing her cold hands onto the points of death. Red oozed over the floor. "Gomen nasai, minna I haven't played with you in so many years. Not now, though. I have to go see Nova-chan." The crystal slices twisted into her hands, burning flesh. Kagura cried out, trying to rip her hands away. "Let me go!" she cried. "I said later. Onegai!"  
  
The footsteps from before, pounding down the hallway, brought her hope. "Onegai, help me, onegai!"  
  
Her vision wasn't even blurred by tears, but then again, she hadn't truly cried for many years. She tried to wrench her hands free once more. It didn't work. She squeezed her eyes shut, and pushed down, hoping her blood would satisfy them.   
  
"Daijobu yo?" said a calm, male voice, letting the words out like an everyday conversation. "What are you doing?"  
  
Kagura looked up, about to begin cursing whoever this underling was. He should have some respect for his Superior. However, she couldn't even choke out a word when she caught his shadow. She shook her head, biting her tongue. "Crystal Demons don't usually act like this toward me."  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
Her angered flared hotly. "What do you think? Of course it does."  
  
The laugh of the man had a smile to it. "Oh, well, I suppose you can handle this." He turned on his heel.  
  
"Matte!" Kagura said, raising her weary head. She looked at his back. "Would you help me? My hands are stuck, and I-I'm bleeding." A slight whimper betrayed her pain.  
  
"Do you really want my help?"  
  
Kagura let out an airy breath. "Onegai, it's starting to freeze in my skin."  
  
Darkly clad knees dropped next to her. A large, white hand, like that of a ghost, patted the floor. It turned over, revealing two large scars. "You see?"  
  
She stared in horror, wondering what in hell he was trying to prove. "What are you doing?" she whispered.   
  
He placed his hand onto the glassy surface. "Relax, Kagura-sama. Think of something peaceful."  
  
She concentrated, thinking hard on something. A small, heart-shaped face came to mind. Blue eyes, blond hair in odangos, and an angelic disposition. She smiled within. "Odango-san."  
  
"Done."  
  
She felt the pieces slip from her palms. Flexing her fingers, Kagura stood. "Arigato…"  
  
"Lucifer."  
  
"Domo Arigato, Lucifer-san." She smiled up at him. Her brow furrowed suddenly. "Are you related to anyone here?"  
  
"What makes you say that?" He said, his yellow eyes dancing.   
  
Kagura walked around him, taking in all of the perfect features. Nice, messy black hair; sharp eyes, like her own in color; a strong jaw and face. His body wasn't that bad either. "Lucifer-san, who are you, I want the truth?"  
  
He stepped forward, grabbing her shoulder. Roughly pushing her back, he brought his lips to her ear. "Watashi…watashi wa Kagura."  
  
  
***  
  
Tsuki Hime smiled at the pair, both standing noticeably apart. Kagura's pigtails hung in messy strands. Her eyes betrayed only the slightest curiosity. And while she kneeled, Lucifer stood, leaning against the wall.   
  
"Come here, both of you."  
  
Kagura lunged to her feet, preparing to do as told. Lucifer was at her side, his hand held out to her. She looked at him, turning her nose up. "I need no assistance."  
  
He frowned. "I'm trying to be polite."  
  
"I don't need your generosity. I'll walk myself."  
  
"It's not like I'm offering to wipe your…"  
  
"ENOUGH!"   
  
Identical sulfurous eyes shot at her. "Good, it's just as I thought. You are completely perfect."  
  
Lucifer smiled. "Of course I am."  
  
"What do you mean, Nova-chan?"  
  
Tsuki Hime pushed back her red hair. "I don't think an explanation is necessary now. I want to know about your progress with the concert."  
  
Kagura's eyes expanded to saucers. She grasped her sword hilt, which glowed in protest to her tight grip. She raised it to her lips, kissing it gently. "Gomen nasai, Cleaver-chan. Did I hurt you?"  
  
The golden long-sword shivered. Tsuki Hime gave her an odd look. "That's disgusting."  
  
Kagura smiled sweetly. "You were saying, Nova-chan?"  
  
Tsuki Hime continued, eying Kagura. "How is the concert coming?"  
  
"Actually, we don't need to practice. You know how we are."  
  
"As I expected, demo have you thought about how this will affect you if you lose?"  
  
Lucifer watched Kagura's skin go white, and he grimaced. Tsuki Hime needed to learn manners, creator or not. He put a hand on Kagura's shoulder. "They'll win. You should have more confidence in Kagura-sama."  
  
Kagura looked up at him, trying to keep her eyelids down. No one had ever done that for, she had always had to defend herself. Not usually was she against Nova-chan, but the other Senshi would bully her. She always won, but something in her now felt strange.  
  
***  
  
Himiko sat on the couch, studying her nails. "I give up! We can't win. Usagi's beheading people, changing henshin, Gabriel-san is living with us, Tenshi's in a coma, and…"  
  
"Minna?"  
  
Kaze, next to Himiko, turned. She smiled. "Konban wa, Ten-chan. How're ya feeling?"  
  
Tenshi slouched into the room, looking gloomy. Her eyes were bruised and red. Burns on her cheek quickly healed as she sat on the floor. She eyed Gabriel, smiling knowingly at Umi. "Where's Tsunami?"  
  
Umi fiddled with the zipper on Gabriel's jacket. "We don't know. She just said she couldn't come. She had some important mission."  
  
"Oh. So what're we doing?"  
  
Another person walked into the conversation, her black odangos bobbing. "Ohayo, minna."  
  
Kaze laughed. "It's evening Usagi-chan."  
  
"Whatever." Usagi looked at their faces, stopping at Tenshi. Her eyes narrowed. "You've been reborn."  
  
A silence lay over the room, Usagi's declaration boiling in their veins. What was she talking about? Surely, it was an affect of the henshin. Kaze shifted uncertainly. "Usagi-chan, sit down."  
  
Usagi put her hand on the door, ready to leave them. "I won't stay with any child of darkness. She goes now!"  
  
Himiko grabbed Usagi's tiny wrists. "Usa-chan, onegai! It's not her fault."  
  
"What do you mean? You obviously don't understand why she's a sailor Senshi do you?" Usagi glared at Tenshi. "You are this way, because you chose it. Tenshi chose to be the Senshi of death, and she chose to betray you to her mother the night Umi was taken. You deserve to die."  
  
Ai looked up from her hands. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. "It was you."  
  
Himiko and Kaze quickly looked at her, wondering if it was her grief talking. She brought her eyes level with Tenshi, who looked away. She hid her eyes behind her wispy hair. "It's true. I told Shino-sensei…Oka-san, that Umi-chan and Kagura-san were having a duel. I was helping students after school, and I was in a hurry. She asked me why."  
  
Umi looked halfway between angry and sympathetic, "Did you know she was related at that point?" Tenshi shook her head. Umi smiled. "Then there's no problem."  
  
"Well," Tsunami cried, slamming the front door behind her. "I have good and bad news!"  
  
***  
  
Sailor Pisces peeked through the stone of the hallway, her mouth covered by her hand. She watched Lucifer slink into Kagura's room, following his new mistress. "Pisces-sama? What are you doing?"   
  
She turned on the young voice. "Shut up, Sakura-san."  
  
"Arigato, Pisces-sama. No one else remembers my earth name!"  
  
"Shut up, I can't hear them."  
  
Sakura hushed her voice. "Kagura-sama? Who's the man?"  
  
***  
  
So they sat there, Kagura staring at her hands, Lucifer wishing he could hold her. He was an incarnation of her soul, bound to her. Every feeling he had, every new thought he encountered was a direct cause of Kagura. Her scars were put upon him, and he was there to take away her pain.   
  
When he'd tried to sit down on the dark bed across the room, she had stood and forbidden him to do so. At first he thought she wanted him near her, wanted him to be in her bed. But in truth, he was sitting on her brother's bed, and she couldn't bear it. He opted to sit at her head. "I want to know more about this concert." He reached for her hair, as it lay over her white pillows. She moved away. "What is the concert for?"  
  
"Tsuki Hime…" she whispered.  
  
"Nova-chan?"  
  
"You aren't allowed to call her that."  
  
Lucifer bristled. "I can if I want to. Who's going to stop me?"  
  
Kagura glared at him, her eyes slitting dangerously. Lucifer moved back an inch. Kagura's anger was being filtered into him, and he couldn't control it. His hand flew at her face.   
  
"Gomen nasai, Kagura-sama." He grabbed her cheek, causing her to yelp. He stroked it, his eyes falling into hers. Their gazes locked, thoughts racing through Kagura's head. Lucifer smiled at one, but quickly displaced it. Now was not the time for pleasure. "Kagura-sama, will you allow me to help you or not?"  
  
She fought off his gentle touch. "I don't need your help. Leave."  
  
"I can't leave you," he whispered, removing his hand. "I'm not allowed to."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
" Because Nova-chan told me I couldn't. And, I don't want to."  
  
"Don't say that. You don't have to help me."  
  
He scooted closer to her. "What can I make you do to understand?"  
  
"I want my Gabriel. Bring back Gabriel, and you can help me."  
  
That stung; more than it was supposed to. Lucifer grabbed at his chest, his heart pounding wildly. Why wasn't she falling in love? He had looks and charm, something no woman could resist. "Why does it have to be him? What's wrong with me?"  
  
She flopped against her pillow, looking up at him. "What do you mean?" she laughed. "I'm tired, go away."  
  
He lowered his eyes. "I have nowhere to stay."   
  
She sat up, cheeks flaming. "Nani?"  
  
"I don't have a place to sleep."  
  
"Oh. Well you can sleep here."  
  
He stripped off his armor and boots, turning down the covers. He hopped in. "Night!"  
  
She chuckled, shaking lightly at first, and then bursting into gales of laughter. "What do you think you're doing? You can't sleep with me!"  
  
Lucifer's jaw dropped. She didn't find him sexy or irresistible in the least. He slid out, looking sheepish. "Why not? Where do I crash?"  
  
She pointed her hand into a dark corner, where a small couch sat. He gathered up his clothing, casually leaving his shirt behind. "Kagura-sama."  
  
***  
  
Umi stared silently at the ceiling, listening to her breath. Usagi was in the room next to Gabriel's, having a serious talk with Kaze. Umi hadn't been allowed to stay. Now she just sat here. "I'm so bored!"  
  
"I know how you feel," Himiko whispered, walking in and closing the door. "What do you think about this band thing?"  
  
"We're way out of practice. I don't want to even think about it now."  
  
Himiko plopped onto her bed. "So, what did you do with Gabriel?"  
  
Umi wiped away a tear, and turned away. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Umi?"  
  
"Go away Himiko."  
  
***  
  
Sakura pushed up her reading glasses, trying to ignore her partner's snoring. On impulse, she threw her book across the room. How could she study her spells if someone was making such a ruckus? "Arashi-san, wake her up!"  
  
Arashi looked Sakura in the eye, who by now was fairly livid. She nudged the girl sleeping next to her. "Yuurei-san, I realize you just gave birth, demo shut up!"  
  
Yuurei rolled over, tears falling. "Usagi, save me. Onegai."  
  
They both looked at her. Arashi got up, throwing the covers off. "Tell me when she stops."  
  
***  
  
"Nyanko-sama!"  
  
Sailor Capricorn bent her head over the child. The baby's eyes smiled with delight. "You are such a beautiful child. What shall we name you?"  
  
"I will name her."  
  
She bowed out of the way, allowing Tsuki Hime to pass. "What shall you name her?"  
  
Tsuki Hime placed her hands over the dark brow. The eyes of the child squinted. The older princess smiled. "Hai, that will be your name. Very fitting."  
  
"Hime-sama?"  
  
"Chou Doku, Tamashii no Senshi."  
  
Sailor Capricorn looked at the child. "Tamashii no Senshi? That sounds familiar."  
  
"It should," Tsuki Hime whispered, pulling her shroud over her face. "She will be the savior of our line. When she dies, so do we."  
  
"Hime-sama? You won't live eternally?"  
  
She shook her head. "Not if you don't start doing your job."  
  
***  
  
"This is it, Hime-sama. Tokyo Tower."  
  
Tsuki Hime's hair flapped in the breeze, flying free of the usual odangos. She smiled on the town. "Oyasumi nasai, Tokyo."  



End file.
